An Uchiha's Striving
by bevino
Summary: Sasuke is so in love with Naruto - his hard-on even poked the dobe's spine... too bad he's socially handicapped. Sasuke now has to go through every cliché in the book to make Naruto his... AU-ish, NaruSasu! Featuring: Romance! Drama! Parody! and Humor!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (and probably not the clichés either)  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (and perhaps some others too)  
**Genre:** Romance, Humour (hopefully), Parody and Drama  
**Summary:** Sasuke is so in love with Naruto - his hard-on even poked the blond's spine... too bad he's socially handicapped. Sasuke now has to go through every cliché in the book to make Naruto his! Help Sasuke on his way to love! Romance! Drama! Parody! and Humor!

**A/N: **Hello everybody. I started writing this fanfiction two years ago, but lost my inspiration to continue it. Now however, I've gotten more inspiration than I'm able to use, so I've decided to continue writing this fanfiction! I've planned for a total of 22 chapters, and it's all based on the ideas I got from you guys back in ´09. But even though I've already planned the whole fiction, you still might be able to get your idea in it! **What I want from you, is the stories you hate, the stories you loath, the stories that makes you think; come one, make up something new for fuck's sake! when you see them! I want all the clichés ever written, and those clichés will help Sasuke to get Naruto. Help Sasuke when you still got the chance!** I won't guarantee that I'll use your suggestions, but I will try my best!

I hope you'll enjoy the story!

_~Bevino_

* * *

**An Uchiha's Striving  
**_  
by bevino  
__beta'd by Akiru-chan_

**Prologue**

* * *

With such a perfect ass it was impossible not having the hots for Uzumaki Naruto. Combined with his personality and the fact that he was Sasuke's best friend, Naruto had turned into Sasuke's number one.

Yes, Sasuke, as in Uchiha Sasuke; _Konoha's_ number one heartthrob, was actually in love with someone. In Naruto nonetheless. But shouldn't he have seen it coming? Their rivalry, their weird friendship, their trip back to Konoha after Naruto had dragged him back at last (...with Sasuke riding on Naruto's back with a hard-on, and when Naruto complained, lying through his teeth that it was a kunai)?

But it wasn't until recently (today) that he actually realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the stupid man. He had briefly looked at Naruto whilst training when the thought came crashing down, resulting in a quick lie and a spring home to get his act together. But the images of them having sex together, cooking dinner together, watching a movie together and sharing their deepest thoughts (having sex) together wouldn't leave his mind.

No, Sasuke had to do something about this. He had to confess his love to Naruto before he turned grey-haired.

Ten minutes later (after jerking off) he sat at the computer, typing in the words:

How+to+confess+your+love

Yes, with such a perfect ass it was impossible not to have the hots for Uzumaki Naruto. Too bad Sasuke was too socially handicapped to just tell him.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

_Don't forget to review! Partly because it makes me feel really great, but mostly because then I'll know if my fictions is appreciated. Thank you!_

_|  
__|  
_v


	2. The seductive popsicle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (and probably not the clichés either)  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (and perhaps some others too)  
**Genre:** Romance, Humour (hopefully), Parody and Drama  
**Summary:** Sasuke is so in love with Naruto - his hard-on even poked the blond's spine... too bad he's socially handicapped. Sasuke now has to go through every cliché in the book to make Naruto his! Help Sasuke on his way to love! Romance! Drama! Parody! and Humor!

**A/N (the same one as in the prolouge): **Hello everybody. I started writing this fanfiction two years ago, but lost my inspiration to continue it. Now however, I've gotten more inspiration than I'm able to use, so I've decided to continue writing this fanfiction! I've planned for a total of 22 chapters, and it's all based on the ideas I got from you guys back in ´09. But even though I've already planned the whole fiction, you still might be able to get your idea in it! **What I want from you, is the stories you hate, the stories you loath, the stories that makes you think; come one, make up something new for fuck's sake! when you see them! I want all the clichés ever written, and those clichés will help Sasuke to get Naruto. Help Sasuke when you still got the chance!** I won't guarantee that I'll use your suggestions, but I will try my best!

I hope you'll enjoy the story!

_~Bevino_

* * *

**An Uchiha's Striving**

_by bevino  
Beta'd by Akiru-chan  
_

**The seductive popsicle**

* * *

Sasuke had never felt as motivated as he did when he woke up that morning. He had never had any difficulties getting up at the crack of the dawnbut he was sure he broke a record this morning. He quickly took a shower and dressed up in his nicest outfit (a slight modification of the one he had worn when he had been twelve, of course) and went out. He wanted this done as fast as possible because Sasuke was really looking forward to the sex Naruto and he would experience later.

It would be so good.

Indeed.

When he arrived at Naruto's apartment he slowed his jogging down, fixed his clothes, and his hair. Sasuke was just about to ring the door-bell when he stopped, just as his hand met the little button.

This would seem a little desperate, actually.

Quickly letting his arm drop to his side he took a step backwards to think this through. Naruto would get very suspicious if Sasuke came knocking on the door, asking if he wanted to eat some ice-cream with him. Naruto would probably just knock him down and close the door on his head.

Okay, so this wasn't going to work. Instead he choseto wait outside Naruto's apartment (from a safe distance, of course) and follow him until he could ambush the blond with an all too big ice-cream cone.

He jumped down finding a fairly good place to hide himself, and waited.

And waited.

And waited far too long for Sasuke's liking.

He looked up to the sun and estimated that is was around 11 am, yet when he stopped a by-passer he was told it was only 7 am. So much for his guess.

... okay, perhaps he was a little too early. Naruto would probably not be up **for** another few hours and-

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-teme?"

-and perhaps guessing wasn't one of his stronger sides today.

Sasuke turned around (in fact, he _twirled_, but he didn't want to hear any of that) and looked at Naruto, trying to put on his best bored look. He raised his eyebrow looking at Naruto as if the blonde was the idiot (which he was, when you thought about it). He was just about to give his best explanation of why he was standing where he stood when he suddenly realised that he didn't have any good explanations, not even a bad one. Now Sasuke stood, looking at the blond as if Naruto was the idiot with his mouth hanging open. Perhaps, Sasuke was the idiot now?

And the worst of it all was that Naruto was walking the other way, already losing his interest in the Uchiha. Sasuke growled and walked up next to Naruto, who didn't seem to register his presence. But Sasuke didn't mind for two reasons; one, it didn't seem that he would have to give Naruto an explanation and two, he had now gotten to part two of his plan.

"I'm craving for something." Naruto gave a bark of laughter.

"What are you, pregnant?" Sasuke was just about to snap that he wasn't even close to being a woman, when he registered what Naruto had said. Well, that was an idea... When he realised that he had missed the chance to defend himself he assumed that it wasn't all that bad; now Naruto could think that Sasuke didn't even stoop to his level.

"I want ice-cream," he said instead, knowing that Naruto was going to want one too when he heard the word.

Naruto gave him a weird look.

"It's only ten past seven." Oh, yes, damn. Just thinking that he was going to eat ice-cream at this time of day made him a little sick, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Naruto (even though it was perhaps a little too late now). So he decided to stick with his original plan.

"You're telling me that you'll decline free ice-cream?" Naruto looked as if he was about to say something, but then changed his mind. With a slightly annoyed look he steered himself towards an ice-cream stand.

Sasuke smirked. He could always predict how Naruto would react...

...

When they arrived the seller was just about to unpack his goods so they had to wait for awhile. Sasuke didn't complain however, even though he usually didn't like to wait. But this time Naruto stood so close that his manly scent made it's way to Sasuke's nose and it smelled sooooo good. He wanted to lean closer and bury his nose into Naruto's back-

"Hey, stop pushing me like that!"

-but he guessed that would be a dumb thing to do. Sasuke looked over to the stall again and now the man had unpacked most of the ice-creams. Sasuke leaned closer and eyed them carefully.

"Let's split that one," he decided, pointing at a popsicle. Naruto snorted.

"Fucking cheapskate. You bribe me with free ice-cream and then you want to slip a popsicle?" Sasuke snorted at the comment and paid the salesman before beginningto walk away, assuming that Naruto would follow. When he turned around however he saw Naruto coming towards him with another ice-cream. Sasuke wanted to slap the ice-cream to the ground but decided against it. Naruto's ice-cream wouldn'tinterfere with his plan.

Oh, yes, Sasuke had a plan, and it was a good plan too. He had read, on the Internet, that the ice-cream (or popsicle) trick was real good. All he had to do was eat the popsicle as seductively as possible and after that Naruto and he would have great, hot, steaming sex. He took Naruto to the outskirts of town before he ripped the paper open and looked at the treat. Good. He had picked a red one. Excellent. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto again, only to blink in surprise.

"Where's your ice-cream?" he asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Ate it. Can't understand why you took me out here. Also, your popsicle is melting." Sasuke knew that and it didn't really bother him; now he could lick up the melted ice from his hands in front of Naruto, making the blonde moan in passion.

He didn't split the popsicle before he put it in his mouth, beginning to suck at the corner of it and looking Naruto in the eye. He felt some ice run down his thumb and he raised his hand, giving a long lick along the whole finger and up the ice-cream, before taking it into his mouth again, this time sucking on the whole thing.

"That is hot," was what Naruto was meant to say, but instead he said:

"I let Lee fuck me last night." Suddenly, half of the popsicle was bitten off inside his mouth and swallowed. In a heartbeat, Sasuke's head started to hurt really, really bad.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as he bent over and pressed his right hand to his head, at the same time he felt how his popsicle left his other hand.

"Kidding," he heard Naruto sing-song. Sasuke was able to look up in time to see Naruto's retreating back.

"Wait, where are you going?" he all but yelled out in desperation.

"Mission," Naruto yelled back with his new treat in his mouth.

"How come I'm not in it?" Naruto didn't answer however, he just turned around half-way and waved goodbye before disappearing into the town again. Sasuke let a long curse escape his lips; he swore over his brain-freeze, he swore over Naruto's mission.

And he swore over his defeat.

* * *

**To be continued**

_Don't forget to review! Partly because it makes me feel really great, but mostly because then I'll know if my fictions is appreciated. Thank you!_

_|  
__|  
_v


	3. You're so hot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (and probably not the clichés either)  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (and perhaps some others too)  
**Genre:** Romance, Humour (hopefully), Parody and Drama  
**Summary:** Sasuke is so in love with Naruto - his hard-on even poked the blond's spine... too bad he's socially handicapped. Sasuke now has to go through every cliché in the book to make Naruto his! Help Sasuke on his way to love! Romance! Drama! Parody! and Humor!

**A/N (the same one as in the prolouge): **Hello everybody. I started writing this fanfiction two years ago, but lost my inspiration to continue it. Now however, I've gotten more inspiration than I'm able to use, so I've decided to continue writing this fanfiction! I've planned for a total of 22 chapters, and it's all based on the ideas I got from you guys back in ´09. But even though I've already planned the whole fiction, you still might be able to get your idea in it! **What I want from you, is the stories you hate, the stories you loath, the stories that makes you think; come one, make up something new for fuck's sake! when you see them! I want all the clichés ever written, and those clichés will help Sasuke to get Naruto. Help Sasuke when you still got the chance!** I won't guarantee that I'll use your suggestions, but I will try my best!

I hope you'll enjoy the story!

_~Bevino_

* * *

**An Uchiha's striving  
**_by bevino_

Dedicated to _NekoKriszty _and _Redallover_, who thinks the concept of hot springs is overly used.

**You're so hot**

* * *

Okay, perhaps Sasuke had had a blind faith in his abilities. He had assumed that the stunt with the Popsicle was all he needed to do to get Naruto's ass, but apparently he had to work the blond some more before the upcoming bliss. This was not a problem, because Sasuke had a lot of ideas.

Well, it wasn't like he was going to have to use all of them. Or any of them, after today.

Sasuke walked happily down the streets in Konoha, just an inch from bouncing as he walked. Today he was going to invite Naruto to the hot springs, and then they would have steaming sex in the steaming water. He knew that Naruto had returned from his mission and the chance of getting a no from him was very small. After his time with Jiraiya, Naruto had come to enjoy a relaxing bath after a mission, and Sasuke was the first one to knock on his door to invite him.

Or, that was what he had believed.

When no one answered the door after ten seconds Sasuke became impatience and tried to open the door. It was locked, and since Sasuke knew that Naruto kept his door unlocked while home he could assume that Naruto was someplace else.

Sasuke walked through the city to the hot springs and surely enough, in the men's locker room he saw Naruto's trademark orange jacket. And his pants. And his boxers. Sasuke licked his lips and pulled off his own clothes down to his birthday suit and wrapped a towel around his waist. Before he went out to the springs he stopped in front of the mirror and checked himself out. Damn, he was so hot. There was no way that Naruto could decline him, especially with glistening wet skin. The image of himself almost made him hard, and he drew a hand through his hair and smirked before stepping out.

And immediately stopped when he saw Naruto.

Damn, Naruto was even better looking that he was. He was currently standing, wearing no towel what-so-ever (he had put it on his head for some reason) and the water dripped from his sun-kissed body. Sasuke saw the oh so visible muscles over his body and Naruto's dick were… well, it was just hanging there really. But Sasuke assumed that when erect it would stand proud and enormous (okay, perhaps more on the average side).

Sasuke wondered if he had already stepped into the water before he realized that it was drool running down his chin. He watched Naruto sit down in the water and close his eyes while resting his head against the side of the spring.

"Oy, Uchiha! What are you doing here?" Sasuke kept looking at Naruto and wondered how he could talk with his mouth closed. It took embarrassingly long time before he realized that it hadn't been Naruto speaking at all, but that dog-person, name, name, name… Kiba! And with that realization he saw the rest of the visitors, the majority of Konoha's current top young ninjas. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji (always together), Shino – who looked rather good without sunglasses, Neji, Lee and of course that brat Konohamaru that had the bad habit of idolizing Naruto and follow him _everywhere. _And how the hell could he miss all those people sitting in here?

_Oh yeah, that's why,_ Sasuke thought when he watched Naruto – in the middle of joking around with Lee – standing up again. Shrugging his shoulders Kiba went back into the water, assuming that Sasuke ignored him as usual. Sasuke decided to do so and sat down in the hot water while giving each and every person a hateful glare.

This was kind of a setback in his plans. His plan didn't conclude other people than Naruto and him and a bottle of lube (which technically wasn't a person, but still very important). He continued to watch Naruto splash water over Lee and he licked his lips when Naruto's ass came in full view. Sasuke just couldn't let this opportunity slip – with Naruto already naked half the job was done! And after that they could move in together and live the rest of their lives together and just love each other.

But he was jumping ahead of himself. First off he had to get rid of all these people. And what better chances where there to get rid of a bunch of ninjas than starting a riot? Completely startling everyone Sasuke stood up and quickly left the spring and put on his pants before jumping up on top of the building. The Hokage-tower wasn't too far away and he masked his chakra before jumping over the roof-tops towards it. Getting past the guards weren't hard, and finally inside he put on some weak-assed explosion-tags in the main entrance. After connecting them to a string of chakra he walked proudly (but still hiding in the shadows) back to the hot springs. Again he pulled off his pants, wrapped a towel around his waist and admired himself in the mirror for some minute (or five) before walking back outside again. He slid down into the water, smirked at the relaxed faces before he snapped the chakra strings. Sasuke laughed maliciously on the inside before he remembered that Naruto too was a ninja.

Sasuke was genuinely impressed of Naruto. It was one of the rare moments when he could see Naruto use all of his powers. The panicked words "Baa-chan" was all Sasuke heard before Naruto was somewhere else entirely – probably at the Hokage-tower since he apparently knew that it had been the place of the explosion. Then the rest of the ninja's in the spring disappeared one by one until Sasuke was left alone feeling rather irritated. Okay, perhaps this wasn't the most brilliant plan he'd ever come up with, but who was Naruto to just run away like that? It was clearly Naruto's fault for being dense – the explosions hadn't even been that severe! Sasuke would've continued to sit in the water blaming Naruto when he realized that it would be weird if he was the only one not on the scene. In a hurry he ran to the tower and joined the rest of the towel-wearing ninjas, trying to look like he'd been there the whole time.

Sasuke watched the Hokage talking to Naruto and some other top ninjas, and a few ANBU's where sent away in every direction. Konohamaru was sent to gather Naruto's clothes and then they disappeared into the tower again. The words "attacking the Hokage" and "war" was murmured around him, but Sasuke couldn't care less.

He'd just let another chance to make Naruto his slip.

* * *

**To be continued**

_Don't forget to review! Partly because it makes me feel really great, but mostly because then I'll know if my fictions is appreciated. Thank you!_

_|  
__|  
_v


	4. The sly art of writing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (and probably not the clichés either)  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (and perhaps some others too)  
**Genre:** Romance, Humour (hopefully), Parody and Drama  
**Summary:** Sasuke is so in love with Naruto - his hard-on even poked the blond's spine... too bad he's socially handicapped. Sasuke now has to go through every cliché in the book to make Naruto his! Help Sasuke on his way to love! Romance! Drama! Parody! and Humor!

**A/N: **Hello everybody. I started writing this fanfiction two years ago, but lost my inspiration to continue it. Now however, I've gotten more inspiration than I'm able to use, so I've decided to continue writing this fanfiction! I've planned for a total of 22 chapters, and it's all based on the ideas I got from you guys back in ´09. But even though I've already planned the whole fiction, you still might be able to get your idea in it! **What I want from you, is the stories you hate, the stories you loath, the stories that makes you think; come one, make up something new for fuck's sake! when you see them! I want all the clichés ever written, and those clichés will help Sasuke to get Naruto. Help Sasuke when you still got the chance!** I won't guarantee that I'll use your suggestions, but I will try my best!

I hope you'll enjoy the story!

_~Bevino_

* * *

**An Uchiha's Striving**  
_by bevino_

Dedicated to _Shounen-Ai_,_Sanity's Sadistic Solace_ and _AiKo_ who read too many fanfictions including love-letters.

**The sly art of writing**

* * *

"_I am aware that we disagree a lot but I think that if we try we can get along better. I think it's about time you and I become one. We'll love and treasure each other, and those who disagree can go fuck themselves because all I care about is you. The elders can do the same if they think that I should find a girl and carry on my blood-line. Together, you and I will become one. We'll find other ways to start a family and create a strong ninja-family that can carry on our names. Everyone will see the strong love between us and they'll get so jealous! Please Naruto, become my lover and you'll never regret it. I love you…"_

These were indeed Sasuke's true feelings towards Naruto. Well, perhaps the words could've been a little more polished, but he'd never been much of a writer. Of course he'd gotten nothing other than A's in school, but school had never required for him to put down his emotions on a paper. Truth was, Sasuke had always looked down on love-letter-writers. Sasuke had gotten his fair share of them throughout his days (most of them after he was pulled back from Orochimaru which made him guess that some people liked handsome traitors) and they we're always so…disgusting. Always pink, smelled of the person's perfume or aftershave and lots of love-declarations and hearts.

Sasuke looked down on his own love-letter. It was pink, was scented with his aftershave and had a lot of hearts on it. And he also declared his undying love.

It wasn't very cool. Not cool at all actually.

Sasuke chewed his bottom lip. Perhaps he was stupid if he threw his feelings out like this. After all, he wanted Naruto to look up at him and think he was awesome. Perhaps he could alter some of the sentences so it would sound more…well, macho. He chewed at the end of the pencil as he thought about what he would write instead to make it sound more awesome. More powerful words, and perhaps if he mentioned some killing? Naruto and he were both ninjas, so killing was something closer to their hearts than…well, pink flying love-hearts.

Maybe if he could include the word slaughter somewhere…

After a quarter of an hour Sasuke was finished with his masterpiece. Instead of hearts he'd drawn some kunai's with dripping blood. He thought about adding the Uchiha-fan but decided against it, mostly because there was no space left. Sasuke smiled happily (relaxed enough to do so as he sat alone in the Uchiha-compound and was fairly sure no-one was around) and sealed the envelope. Now all he had to do was to deliver it. He put on his head-band and walked into the city.

Sasuke didn't want to be caught red-handed with delivering the letter directly to Naruto's door, but he knew for a fact that Naruto was training at this hour. So Sasuke steered towards the other's apartment, feeling the urge to hum along the twittering birds. When he finally arrived into the city he made his way straight to Naruto's apartment since he didn't want to miss another minute of being together with Naruto. And everything would've gone smoothly, if it hadn't been for that dobe Naruto – once again! Really, if Naruto just hadn't been so stupid they would've been together already.

He was just in front of the Hokage-tower when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He _almost_ jumped but he used every ninja-skill in the book to look indifferent (he jumped) as he turned around and came eye-to-eye with Naruto himself. Naruto was eating some sort of meat on a stick, and he had some sauce on his chin. Sasuke wondered if it was going to have the same effect as he had planned that the Popsicle would've had when he'd tried to seduce Naruto for the first time but realized that that wasn't the case. Really, he wished that Naruto would've better table-manners.

"What's up teme? What's in your hand?" Damn Naruto for not minding his own business.

"What's in yours dobe? Wait, that's right. _It's none of my business_." Sasuke snarled the last part and turned away, hoping that Naruto would leave it. But of course, this was Naruto and he was dumb.

"Food. What's in yours?"

"A letter. Fuck off."

"A letter? To whom?"

"To-" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and wrinkled his nose as he thought for a moment. It wasn't like he could tell Naruto it was for him. He looked around and saw the Hokage-tower. "If you have to know, it's to the Hokage. So, fuck off." Naruto didn't.

"To Baa-chan? From you?" Sasuke stopped once again. It would be really stupid if he told Naruto it was from him.

"It's from someone you don't know. Beat it." This plan was backfiring because Naruto looked more intrigued for every question he answered. Then he lit up.

"It's from you, admit it!" Damn, why did Naruto have to have those moments of brightness?

"No, it's not from me, stupid. It's from..." Oh, who cared anyway; it wasn't like something bad was going to happen. "It's from a…a missing ninja I met outside the village. He said it was really important, so just…go away and let me deliver it!"

After Naruto had taken the letter from Sasuke and disappeared Sasuke wondered briefly if it would've been better if he'd come up with a different lie, but he quickly dismissed the thought. It was clearly Naruto's fault, and now he had taken Sasuke's love-letter to give it to the Hokage. It was lucky he hadn't written any names on it; he had planned for Naruto to read the letter and then visit him some hours later and tell Naruto it was from him. He had wanted Naruto to take in every emotion that Sasuke had poured into it before he would reveal himself.

A little part of Sasuke felt panic of the whole thing, but then again, what could happen. The thing that really irked him was the fact that another plan had failed. With that in mind, a grumpy Sasuke made his way home.

* * *

Naruto ran into Tsunade's office, ignoring the greeting guards outside the door. Tsunade bolted up from the chair and was just about to hide the bottle of sake when she saw who it was.

"Where's the fire, brat?" She didn't like to be awakened during lunch, but worry kicked in when she saw the look on Naruto's face. "What?"

Naruto handed her a black letter with no name.

"I think it's from the Akatsuki."

Slowly Tsunade opened the letter and Naruto walked behind her to read it over her shoulder.

"_I am aware that we disagree a lot but I think that together we could end this war between us. I think it's about time we unite. You would be my obedient slave and I'm your powerful master. Those who disagree we'll kill and put their heads around the gates so everyone will know that we are the ultimate. If the so-called elder's of Konoha disagrees we'll slaughter them all. With the bind that ties us together we'll conquer the world and be the strongest force in the history. We'll multiply until we'll get a whole army of warriors who we can send out in the world to kill our enemies. The power between us will torture everyone around and they will die. Enter this alliance with me and you'll never regret it. Your ass is mine."_

"It's from the leader," Naruto said. Tsunade nodded and re-read the last words.

"And he's a pervert."

* * *

**To be continued**

_Don't forget to review! Partly because it makes me feel really great, but mostly because then I'll know if my fictions is appreciated. Thank you!_

_|  
__|  
_v


	5. My best quality

**:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (not the clichés either)  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (and perhaps some others too)  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor (hopefully), Parody and Drama  
**Summary:** Sasuke is so in love with Naruto - his hard-on even poked the dobe's spine... too bad he's socially handicapped. Sasuke now has to go through every cliché in the book to make Naruto his! Help Sasuke on his way to love! Featuring Naruto! Sasuke! With romance! Drama! Parody! and Humor!  
**Origin of the fan fiction: **I started writing this fan fiction two years ago, but lost my inspiration to continue it. Now however, I've gotten more inspiration than I'm able to use, so I've decided to continue writing this fan fiction! I've planned for a total of 22 chapters, and it's all based on the ideas I got from you guys back in ´09. But even though I've already planned the whole fiction, you still might be able to get your idea in it! **What I want from you, is the stories you hate, the stories you loath, the stories that makes you think; come one, make up something new for fuck's sake! when you see them! I want all the clichés ever written, and those clichés will help Sasuke to get Naruto. Help Sasuke when you still got the chance!** I won't guarantee that I'll use your suggestions, but I will try my best!

**:**

**A/N June 17****th**: Welcome to An Uchiha's Striving chapter 4 (excluding the prologue)! This chapter is partly inspired by the song "Trubaduren" by the swedish singer Magnus Uggla.  
I hope you've enjoyed this fan fiction so far, because I certainly enjoy writing it. However, I would like to get to know your opinions more: I got lovely reviews so far, however not so many, so I don't really know at all what you guys think about this fic. Don't hesitate to write about things I can improve! Until next time!

I hope you'll enjoy the story!

_~Bevino  
_

* * *

**An Uchiha's Striving  
**_by bevino_

Dedicated to _Crazy PurpleSage_, who told Sasuke to confess his love through karaoke…

**My best quality**

* * *

Sasuke never heard about the letter. He was slightly turned off by this, because it had been one hell of a good letter too. He could only assume that Naruto had dropped it, and even after searching for it desperately, never finding it. Well, it was Naruto's loss really. And slightly Sasuke's too, since he yet again found himself working on a master plan.

He was starting to doubt the tips he'd gotten on the internet, since none of them had worked, at all. But since he didn't have any ideas of his own, he had really no other choice but to… sing Naruto a love song?

Sasuke leaned back in his sofa and let a wrinkle appear between his eyebrows in a trademark frown. He wasn't sure how comfortable he felt about singing, and he wasn't sure what effects it would have. He didn't know any songs, let alone those describing love. He didn't know if he was a good singer either. Sasuke smirked and shrugged that last thought off. That would not be a problem; he was an Uchiha after all, _of course_ he could sing.

For the arena of his whole declaration of love, Sasuke actually knew a place. Ino and Sakura - in their never ending fight to get his attention, tsk, how pathetic – had tried to invite him to this new karaoke-bar a few weeks ago. Sasuke never went, of course, but now he was kind of grateful that they had made him notice the place. He was sure that Naruto would want to go to a karaoke bar with him, especially if he invited some more people to make it look even more innocent. This would also fix the problem with Sasuke not knowing a song. And really, how hard would it be to sing something written on a screen?

…but perhaps he would train some before the big night. You know, just to be…sure.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived to the bar, everything was set up perfectly. They had even changed the karaoke-machine to the one Sasuke had asked for. If they hadn't, Sasuke would have been furious since he had detected a fatal defect on the one he had tested out earlier that week. The game hadn't registered Sasuke's voice, instead it had seemed to register…well, something else. Sasuke was damn sure that there was a wire problem, and that his singing went into a different machine and the results that Sasuke saw on the screen belonged to someone else. He couldn't have Naruto thinking that he couldn't sing, because even if it was obvious that it was so untrue, Naruto had the inconvenience of being a little dumb sometimes.

Other than that, the room Sasuke hired was perfect. At least in Naruto's eyes, because Sasuke found the screaming colors and the overly happy girl on the screen a tad too much. He'd been even more satisfied when he'd seen that you could order in ramen. The room could contain around ten people, but Sasuke had invited less since he wanted as much of Naruto's attention as possible. He'd invited both Ino and Sakura, mostly because Naruto liked them for some reason and also because they had been karaokeing before and knew what to do. He had also invited Neji, since he was sexy enough to distract both Ino and Sakura when Sasuke would conquer Naruto later that evening.

Neji was the first one to show up, being polite and all that shit he'd been brought up with. Sasuke had never talked much with Neji, and he had gotten the impression that he was as anti-social as Sasuke (this was also a reason why he was invited). Therefore, Sasuke got a little surprised when Neji started talking to him as soon as he'd closed the door.

"Really Uchiha; if this isn't for a mission I will forever think that you've gone mad once and for all." Sasuke snorted a little, but realized that this assumption wasn't so farfetched. It was clearly not his style to throw a karaoke-party like this (or in any way for that matter). He sat down in one of the red leather seats, and motioned Neji to do the same. Sasuke wondered if it would be safe to tell Neji about his plan to bed Naruto, and decided that it could actually come to his advantage if someone else was included in the plan. Perhaps Neji could help him, in one way or another. He cleared his throat and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"It's not for a mission, but I can promise you that I have not turned into a mad man," Sasuke started. "I am trying to make Naruto Uzumaki mine, if you're really interested." Sasuke leaned back with a superior smirk. One of Neji's eyebrows was lifted.

"Are you sure this is the right way to do it? I've never thought of you as a singer."

"I got sources that promised me success if I did it this way." Sasuke didn't think Neji needed to know about his earlier failures from the same sources. Partly because Neji didn't have to know that he'd failed three times (not counting) now. Neji nodded, on the surface seeming to accept that answer, though Sasuke could see doubt shine through in his pale eyes. Sasuke was a little annoyed by this, but he would prove Neji wrong. They didn't get a chance to continue the conversation, because the next moment Ino and Sakura walked it. And a third person Sasuke didn't recognize at all. Sakura and Ino stumbled and giggled, blushed covering their painted cheeks. When they laid their eyes on Sasuke the blush turned even deeper red.

"Hi Sasuke! Neji! God, you can't believe this! On the way over here, Ino crashed into this dude, and he was like a foreigner and all but super-gorgeous and everything!"

"I think he's name is Mats, because he sure listens to it," Ino continued and smiled lovingly towards Mats. "He can't understand a word of what we are saying, and it is super-sexy and also really cool and I think he is a singer or at least a musician because he has a guitar!" Sasuke found his hand being enthuasticly shaken by Mats, and did notice the musical instrument hanging on the others back. Neji gave him a worried look.

"We invited him to come tonight, because, oh, you will never guess, Mats has never been in a karaoke-bar before! It will be so fun!"

Sasuke didn't know if he thought it was that fun really, but he guessed that this Mats served a purpose as it came to distracting the women. Now Neji didn't have to take care of both of them.

However, all doubts that Sasuke began to have about this evening flew out the window when Naruto's head appeared in the doorway, peering inside to see if he'd gotten the right room. Recognition appeared in his eyes as he stepped inside, and was completely ignored by Sakura and Ino, who was now clinging over Mats on the leather sofa. Naruto looked adorably confused and scratched his head as he sat down beside Neji (much to Sasuke's displeasure, since he'd made room for Naruto and now looked like a fool for moving over for nothing).

"Who's the other blond?" Naruto asked, motioning his head towards the man. Sasuke eyed Mats as Neji explained. He guessed that Mats was kind of good looking, and he was blond and blue-eyes just like Naruto. You could clearly see that he was a foreigner, and he was not as tan either. Still, not bad looking and pretty muscular and tall. Much taller than the normal Konoha resident, actually. Though he preferred Naruto, because Naruto was so cute.

When he looked back at Naruto he was annoyed to see that Naruto too was watching Mats, and there was something in his eyes that Sasuke didn't like at all. Time to make the plan reality, in other words. Sasuke stood up and cleared his throat, and everyone quieted down.

"Welcome, everybody. I don't think we'll need any further instructions about what to do, if you want to order any food or ramen," Sasuke gave Naruto what he hoped was an encouraging look, "feel free to place it on the room and I'll pay it later." Everyone smiled and Sasuke sat down. He had planned for some people to sing before he made his big declaration of love, and was just about to encourage Naruto to be the first one to sing when he heard the sound of a guitar. With a horrid feeling in his stomach, Sasuke's head snapped towards Mats, and saw that the stupid man had begun playing his instrument. Was the man completely insane? Didn't he know that you didn't actually play the music in a karaoke-bar that you just were supposed to sing the text that was displayed on the screen? Sasuke had read everything he'd found about karaoke, and it was just ridiculous to see such a stupid human who hadn't come as prepared. Sasuke was just about to make a snide comment about the lack of brain cells, when he realized that…everyone seemed to enjoy Mats playing his instrument.

Both Sakura and Ino watched him, wide eyed and with big smiles plastered on their faces. Neji (Neji!) looked really impressed, and Sasuke was sure he saw an approving look on his face as he played what Sasuke assumed was a difficult part. But what was worse, Naruto looked both impressed and had a smile on his face. To Sasuke's horror, Naruto even _moved closer to Mats_, and was _leaning towards him_. Sasuke couldn't believe his fucking eyes; what the hell was happening?

"Perhaps we shou-"

"Shut it, Sasuke!" Ino snapped, and went back to looking dreamingly at Mats.

* * *

If there was something Sasuke learned that night, it was that a guy with a guitar never stops playing. A _troubadour_, Sasuke spat in his mind, never stops singing. And he even got the others to sing along, even though it was in another language! Sasuke looked at the watch hanging over the door, and saw that two hours already passed.

Despite himself, Sasuke had to admit that Mats was a good singer, and if he was going to be really honest, perhaps even a better one than Sasuke himself. Oh, who was he kidding; Mats was a god at singing and playing music – Sasuke could never stand a chance to an angels' voice. Sasuke was better at other things, like killing, writing love-letters and being a ninja. Singing had never been a part of his childhood, and Orochimaru had never taught him the art either. But Naruto already knew that, he knew that Sasuke was the best ninja in Konoha. Still, it sure as hell didn't impress Naruto as much as singing apparently did.

Sasuke couldn't let this continue. Damn that Mats, but Sasuke would never give up. Quickly lifting the phone next to him, Sasuke ordered everything on the menu and demanded that they would come within five minutes of he would burn the place down.

Four minutes later there was a knocking on the door, and lord oh mighty, Mats stopped playing. A dozens of waiters walked stuffed themselves into the room, each of them carrying two trays filled with food. The joy seen in Naruto's face when he discovered the ramen made Sasuke a little happier, but the hate towards Mats soon filled him again. When everyone was occupied with eating, Sasuke decided that it was time to get rid of Mats, permanently.

Sasuke slowly stood up and walked up to Mats, touching his shoulder and motioned him to follow him out of the room when he was sure no one was looking. Cheeks stuffed with shrimps, Mats nodded and followed, bringing that detestable guitar with him. Sasuke led Mats out of the building through the back door, and he found himself in an empty alley.

Trying to talk to Mats made his mood even sourer, if that was possible. After a while though, he was somewhat sure that Mats had understood what he was suppose to do. Only one way to find out really. He nodded encouraging towards the blond and gave him thumbs up. Mats laughed and looked a little insecure, but nodded and jogged inside the building again. Sasuke remained for some minutes, listening to the crickets in the otherwise silent night. Before walking through the door, he took three deep breathes and but on a face that he hoped would say panic. Taking one last breath, he kicked the door open and screamed.

"Everyone out of the building! Someone is trying to blow up the place!" Screams were heard from the different rooms, and soon the corridor was filled with panicking and drunk people. The next second, Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Neji stood next to him.

"What's happening, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she scanned the area. Ino was swiftly checking the rooms to see if there was someone left.

"It was Mats. When I came back from the bathroom I saw him running away, and there were explosion-tags on the walls. I defused them, but I don't know how many more of them there is." Naruto nodded and Neji raised his eyebrows. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the backyard.

"Quick, we have to get out of here!" Naruto screamed, and in the next moment all of them were outside, looking at the exploding building from a secure distance. Sasuke was kind of impressed. Mats had been able to get every tag up, and Sasuke had given him_ a lot. _He had been stupid though, believing Sasuke when he had said it was flyers that would make Mats big in Konoha, and that he shouldn't be scared when people screamed because those were just his new fans.

Sasuke eyes followed the burning (broken in half) guitar as it flew in a perfect curve across the night sky. It was almost poetic. And kind of satisfying, as it was pretty clear that Mats was no more.

Next to him he saw Sakura shake her head.

"I never guessed. I'm such a lousy ninja." Sasuke saw his chance and stepped in.

"It's not your fault, Sakura. None of us could've guessed what he really was." He looked at Naruto and was pleased to see that Naruto smiled a little, as if he'd blamed himself as well. Then Naruto straightened his back and looked back at the now big fire.

"Back to work then," he said. "Neji, report to the Hokage of tonight's events, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke; let's put this fire out."

Even though Sasuke didn't bed Naruto that night, he was still quite happy as he pulled off his sooty clothes and stepped into the shower. He'd been working with Naruto for hours, and he'd realized that it was something he'd missed (because he and Naruto rarely had any missions together nowadays). Neji had looked a little suspicious about the whole deal, but Sasuke decided that he could take care of that tomorrow. With a content smile, Sasuke continued to shampoo his hair, whistling a melody he remembered Mats playing earlier that evening.

* * *

**To be continued**

_Don't forget to review! Partly because it makes me feel really great, but mostly because then I'll know if my fictions is appreciated. __Thank you!_

___|  
__|  
_v_  
_


	6. Jealousy is not, I repeat, NOT the way

**:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (and not the clichés either)  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (and perhaps some others too)  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor (hopefully), Parody and Drama  
**Summary:** Sasuke is so in love with Naruto - his hard-on even poked the dobe's spine... too bad he's socially handicapped. Sasuke now has to go through every cliché in the book to make Naruto his! Help Sasuke on his way to love! Featuring Naruto! Sasuke! With romance! Drama! Parody! and Humor!  
**Origin of the fan fiction: **I started writing this fan fiction two years ago, but lost my inspiration to continue it. Now however, I've gotten more inspiration than I'm able to use, so I've decided to continue writing this fan fiction! I've planned for a total of 22 chapters, and it's all based on the ideas I got from you guys back in ´09. But even though I've already planned the whole fiction, you still might be able to get your idea in it! **What I want from you, is the stories you hate, the stories you loath, the stories that makes you think; come one, make up something new for fuck's sake! when you see them! I want all the clichés ever written, and those clichés will help Sasuke to get Naruto. Help Sasuke when you still got the chance!** I won't guarantee that I'll use your suggestions, but I will try my best!

**:**

**A/N July 9****th**: Welcome to the newest chapter of An Uchiha's Striving! I hope you've had a good time so far, and hopefully the updates will be coming more frequent from now on but I can't make any promises. I'm currently in the middle of taking my driver's license, at the same time I'm studying – but I will do my best. I hope you'll like this chapter, and don't forget to review – it's the fuel of an author!

Enjoy!

_~Bevino  
_

* * *

**An Uchiha's Striving  
**_by bevino_

Dedicated to _Crazy PurpleSage_, who this time told Neji that the way to love is jealousy, and also to _Sanity's Sadistic Solace_ and _AiKo_ for planting the idea of arranged marriage in Neji's head.

**Jealousy is not, I repeat, NOT the way**

* * *

It was actually Neji – of all people – who gave Sasuke the next idea. And not in some subtle way, no. Two days minus twelve hours after the whole karaoke-catastrophe (stupid dobe), Neji approached Sasuke and asked him out on a date.

"Hell I won't!" Sasuke exclaimed, horrid at the thought of dating someone other than Naruto. The irritation grew when he saw Neji roll his eyes (at Sasuke! How dared he…). Still, he didn't stop Neji as the other man passed him into Sasuke's apartment – the second visitor that day actually, since Kakashi had come over and given him a mission – a direct order from the Hokage.

"Look," Neji began to explain patiently. "You want to nail Naruto's ass, right?" Sasuke nodded guardedly. "Listen then, you thick-headed jerk. You see, I have _my own_ sources regarding how to claim someone, and I am sure they are more reliable than yours. You have to make the person you like jealous of you, and what better way than to date someone else?" Sasuke's fist was just about to land on Neji for the insults, when Neji's last words made him stop. His eyes snapped up and met Neji's pale white ones.

"Naruto and I are not even dating…yet." He tried to sound confident. "Why would he be jealous?" Neji smirked.

"You're an Uchiha, aren't you?" Sasuke straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest. "And either way, Naruto's your best friend, right? Even though he's not your boyfriend, it's still very likely that he'll get jealous." Sasuke watched Neji thoughtfully. Neji sat comfortably in the sofa, his arms resting on the back of the furniture. Sasuke frowned. Neji did have a point. Naruto hadn't been able to let him go to Orochimaru without one hell of a fight, and Sasuke was sure the reason was not entirely because of the safety of Konoha or some stupid promise he'd done with Sakura. No, Naruto probably had some issues with Sasuke and the whole "letting-go" thing. If Sasuke were to date someone, anyone, Naruto would probably explode. One thing did bother him though.

"What's in it for you?"

For a moment, Neji considered the answer.

"Why do I have to gain something?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Neji smirked. "Fine. I think it would be good for my family name – for our family names. And uncle has been bothering me for a while now, telling me I have to carry on the Hyuuga-name. If I date someone, and an Uchiha on top of that, I think he'll back off entirely, even if our engagement won't last that long."

"Engagement?" Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked where this was going; he didn't even want to date the Hyuuga. Neji waved it off.

"Just formalities. With my name, I can't really date."

"Why would your uncle back off? It's likely he'll still bother you when we break up."

"I can act heart-broken for a while. Not even my uncle would trouble me then." Sasuke nodded. It _sounded _good, everything did. Perhaps Neji was the best one to fake-date with, since he knew that the one Sasuke really wanted was Naruto. Neji had made it clear that their "relationship" would end, and Sasuke couldn't really see any trouble at all with the idea…

"Do you want some tea?" he asked, and Neji nodded.

…but on the way towards his kitchen, Sasuke still couldn't let go of that distressing feeling inside his stomach.

* * *

Announcing their relationship to Neji's uncle had been embarrassing. Firstly because everything was a fraud and Sasuke had felts so wrong lying to a clan leader the way he and Neji had done. Secondly because of the fatherly hug he'd then got from said leader, and had been told to use the word ´father´ next time they met. And even though they only had to make it official to the uncle, Neji's whole family had been there, including Hinata who told Kiba who told Shikamaru who told Chouji who told Ino who told Sakura who of course told Naruto as soon as she had cried her eyes out together with Ino. Well, that was what Sasuke supposed had happened, because the way Naruto talked to him one hour later made Sasuke guess that he already knew about the engagement.

Truth was, Sasuke had been too hasty with this plan. Neji had had everything prepared even before he'd come to Sasuke's apartment, so everything had been done rather quickly, seeing as Sasuke had been invited to the Hyuuga household for a proper meet with the leader of the house and clan just two hours later_. And_ _daaamn_, news travel way to fast. And that was why he had been taken completely off guard when Naruto had walked up to him with a serious expression, asking Sasuke out for some barbeque.

_Damn_, Sasuke though. _Damn, damn._ He had completely forgotten how to break the news to Naruto. He could see Naruto stare at him over the table once again, and Sasuke ignored him perfectly by pretending to find something interesting on the plate. _Oh, meat, veeery interesting. Triple damn_.

The things was, Sasuke felt a little guilty. He knew that his relationship with Neji was completely forged, and that they only were going to fake-date for a couple of weeks and they break it off. But even so, he and Naruto were best friends, and really, this was the kind of stuff you told your best friend before the actual engagement. In person. Now, Sasuke was sure that Naruto had heard it from Sakura, and Sasuke felt so bad over something that wasn't even real.

They had been quiet for some time now, and all Naruto did was to glare at him over the table. Sasuke poked at the remaining bits of food on the plate, swirled the water around in the glass, folded a perfect swan out of a napkin; everything except looking Naruto in the eyes.

"I think you have something to tell me Sasuke."

It wasn't only the guilt that made Sasuke nervous. He'd broken worse news to Naruto before and knew that he probably wouldn't end up dead. Sasuke was also nervous because _this could be it. _The fact that Naruto actually wanted to have a talk with him and that he acted so serious made the hope bloom in Sasuke's chest. Naruto was probably so jealous that he was going to burst – preferably over his stomach with Sasuke on top of him.

And because of that, Sasuke dared to peek at Naruto, and what he saw made him absolutely blissful.

Naruto was looking right at him, with an un-characteristic wrinkle between his light eyebrows while chewing his bottom lip worriedly.

Sasuke suddenly felt a lot better, and straightened his back and looked expectedly at Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Oh, right.

"I'm….I should have told you earlier, I know." Naruto nodded and placed his hands on the table, leaning closer.

"Yes, you should've. I'm your closest friend Sasuke, and even though I haven't been able to spend so much time with you lately, I still think that I'm the one who should hear it from you, first." Lord, Sasuke hoped that this wasn't the only reason why Naruto was so upset.

"I understand that. Everything happened so fast, but that is not an excuse. I'm sorry, Naruto." Naruto looked a little surprised by the sincere apology, but shook his head in slight despair.

"When, Sasuke? When did you plan to tell me? Or didn't you? Did you just plan to leave me again without a word?" Sasuke sighed inwardly; not this old crap again. When was Naruto planning to let it go? However, it was now pretty clear that Naruto was _really_ jealous.

"It was made official today," Sasuke answered, "and I swear I was going to tell you as soon as I could. If you hadn't come to me now, I wouldn't have come to you." Naruto broke the eye-contact and looked out over the buzzing restaurant. Sasuke could still see that the blond wasn't satisfied. A long silence fell upon them and Sasuke could only wait for Naruto to say something more. And it came, in a sorrowful whisper.

"I just don't want to lose you again…"

Sasuke leaned closer and placed his hand really near Naruto's, their fingertips almost touching on the wooden surface.

"Just say the word and I won't do it." Naruto's head snapped back, confusion written in his face.

"Isn't it already decided? I mean, you've accepted, right?" Sasuke leaned closer.

"I can turn it down. There's still time."

"Why would you want to turn it down?" Naruto almost yelled now. "Isn't this all you ever wanted, all you ever wished for? Why would you throw it away?" Sasuke shook his head, and a smile was beginning to form on his lips.

"It's not more important than your happiness." Naruto's eyeballs almost popped out from their sockets.

"What _the hell_ are you talking about? But all you ever talk about is about the Uchiha-clan! Finally you can-"

"Finally nothing," Sasuke spat. "I don't care if I can revive the clan with someone with a good name, love-"

"_Revive_? Aren't you going to _avenge_ your clan?" Naruto cut him off and Sasuke remained quiet. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down, and he became aware of the people staring at them. Slowly but surely people began to talk again and left the two ninjas alone.

"Revive," Sasuke said almost questioning.

"Avenge, surely. What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?"

"The same as you're talking about; my engagement with Neji Hyuuga. What else would I be talking about you dumbass?"

"Uh, perhaps your upcoming mission the old hag gave you? You know the one where you actually got permission to go after your bastard brother?"

Oh.

Right.

Yes.

_That_ mission. He hadn't really…thought about that.

Sasuke quickly retreated his hand and hid it under the table, holding the other one in a death grip.

"Isn't this your big chance? You know, killing Itachi like you always wanted to?"

Sasuke looked down in his lap. Actually…he hadn't really thought about that for a while now. Yes, of course he was mad at Itachi, but when he finally had calmed down after living in Konoha for some years, the anger had kind of…trickled off. He had realized that his family wasn't going to come back just because he killed the last one of them, and somewhere in the pit of his stomach he was kind of feeling that Itachi had had a reason for what he did. Yes, he was still mad at his brother, but…stuff happens.

Lately, all he had been thinking of was Naruto, and when he had gotten that mission from Kakashi earlier that day he had, well, forgotten about it.

Of course Naruto didn't know this, because Sasuke had never told him.

And Naruto didn't seem affected at all about the fact that Sasuke was engaged to Neji.

"O-of course," Sasuke embarrassedly stuttered. "Finally I can kill my brother." Naruto just looked at him with a surprised expression before he shook his head. Sasuke felt the depression creep up upon him, and the feeling of just wanting to get out of there grew bigger by each passed second. "Actually," he managed, "I think I have some things to take care of." He slammed the money on the counter and walked out of the door, and he heard Naruto stumble after him.

"Wait- Sasuke, wait!" Sasuke stopped outside, arms crossed over his chest and one feet shuffling the dirt. Naruto bent down slightly so his eyes were on the same level as Sasuke's. "You're marrying Hyuuga?" Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from rolling. He just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Yes, well, we'll see. We're engaged," he snapped. Naruto chuckled.

"We'll see? Huh. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding, if there'll be one. Well, I'm off! Oh, and tell me what you'll do with that mission, and don't forget to tell me if you decide to go bastard! See you!" Everything was said so fast, too fast; Sasuke could only watch Naruto's retreating back as he disappeared into the crowd of people. Sasuke considered following the dobe, but realized that he had far more important stuff to do. Neji Hyuuga would regret ever talking to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke arrived to the Hyuuga compound half an hour later, and he was absolutely furious. With long steps he walked through the garden up to the main entrance. Meanwhile he pushed the woman holding flower arrangements into the grass and gave one pastry-chef holding a wedding cake the scolding of his life for standing in Sasuke's way. Finally inside he met Hinata who congratulated him but ran off when he snapped at her. Looking after her and concluding she was not on her way to get Neji for him; Sasuke grabbed a nearby waiter and demanded to see Neji. The waiter ran off, and Sasuke finally stopped to breathe, waiting impatiently in the hallway as people came and went, some of them running and all of them stressing.

Really, why all the people?

The next second, Sasuke was pulled away by a couple of men and women, everyone saying that he was right on time and that they were going to change his attire. Sasuke told them that there was no need for him to change his attire, because it was soon to be covered in blood anyway, but they didn't listen. Before Sasuke knew it, he was standing in a traditional wedding guise before a mirror with some strange man brushing his hair.

What the hell was happening?

Three pairs of hands were placed on his back when he was pushed outside and through a long corridor. Everyone they passed congratulated him and blessed his marriage and… slowly… everything… was…

A room full of people, all heads turned towards him. Music began playing and on the other side of the room he could see Neji looking at him with a smudge expression.

_Oh hell no.  
_

* * *

It was late when Sasuke arrived to his apartment. He closed and locked the door before he kicked off his shoes and put on a pair of slippers. He walked into the kitchen and found a long forgotten beer in the back of the refrigerator, and the day suddenly turned a little better. Sasuke dragged himself into the living room and slumped down into the sofa and turned the TV on. He took a long sip of the beer and let his head fall onto the back of the sofa.

What a fucking disastrous day.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. His muscles ached a little, but he could feel some sort of calm and he was glad it was over.

Damn Neji for trying to lure him into marrying him. He should have seen the signs ('_good for the family name'_ – WARNING LIGHT!), but he'd been too occupied by the thought of Naruto finally being his. At least Neji and his family had gotten what they deserved. Sure, they had been many, but no one had expected one of the grooms suddenly attacking everyone.

Sasuke closed his eyes even tighter. He would go to bed early tonight. He would find something to eat and then he would sleep and forgot about this day ever happening. Sasuke didn't want to acknowledge another failure, and frankly, he didn't want to think about Naruto at all for the moment.

He rested on the sofa for awhile, and if it hadn't been for the furious knocking on the door he would've fallen asleep there. At the first knocking, he jerked awake from his half-sleep and remained still for some seconds. Another round of knocking, and Sasuke walked to the front door and slammed it open, irritated into the bones. A completely wasted Naruto stumbled upon him, and Sasuke staggered backwards, holding Naruto in his arms and he tried to regain balance.

"Sasuke! Wha—what a surrrprise! What are you doing here?"

"I live here moron, and you are drunk." Sasuke spat out the words as he pulled Naruto through the hall and laid him down on the sofa in the living room. Naruto were probably asleep even before his body connected with the blue furniture, and Sasuke snorted. Stupid dobe. He found an extra blanket in a closet inside his bedroom and when he placed it over Naruto the blond began to mumble. Sasuke leaned closer and put his ear next to Naruto's mouth, listening carefully. Hopefully he would say something embarrassing that Sasuke could tease him about later.

"Don't… leave me…" Sasuke wrinkled his nose. _This again._ He shook his head and turned all of the lights and the TV off. Inside the bathroom he brushed his teeth and used the toilet. Before he went into his bedroom he lingered in the door opening to the living room. Naruto was snoring like the content drunk he was.

A smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

Stupid, stupid, lovable dobe.

* * *

**To be continued**

_Don't forget to review! Partly because it makes me feel really great, but mostly because then I'll know if my fictions is appreciated. __Thank you!_

___|  
__|  
_v


	7. The painful way of love

**:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (and not the clichés either)  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (and perhaps some others too)  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor (hopefully), Parody and Drama  
**Summary:** Sasuke is so in love with Naruto - his hard-on even poked the dobe's spine... too bad he's socially handicapped. Sasuke now has to go through every cliché in the book to make Naruto his! Help Sasuke on his way to love! Featuring Naruto! Sasuke! With romance! Drama! Parody! and Humor!  
**Origin of the fan fiction: **I started writing this fan fiction two years ago, but lost my inspiration to continue it. Now however, I've gotten more inspiration than I'm able to use, so I've decided to continue writing this fan fiction! I've planned for a total of 22 21 chapters, and it's all based on the ideas I got from you guys back in ´09. But even though I've already planned the whole fiction, you still might be able to get your idea in it! **What I want from you, is the stories you hate, the stories you loath, the stories that makes you think; come one, make up something new for fuck's sake! when you see them! I want all the clichés ever written, and those clichés will help Sasuke to get Naruto. Help Sasuke when you still got the chance!** I won't guarantee that I'll use your suggestions, but I will try my best!

**:**

**A/N July 17****th**: Pretty fast update, if I do say so myself. I had kind of fun writing this chapter, and Sasuke will have one hell of a time, trying out everything he can think of. Hope you'll like it, and don't forget to review! It's my fuel!

Enjoy!

_~Bevino_

* * *

**An Uchiha's Striving**

_by bevino_

Dedicated to CantHelpThisSmile, who thinks that beating someone up will lead to something romantic, to Mikra and Azh Hikari who like bad pick-up lines and to Jokerisdabest who thinks that everyone knows who give a good massage.

**The painful way of love  
**

* * *

Sasuke woke up way earlier than Naruto the next day. When he first woke up, he remained in the bed for at least twenty minutes, listening to any sound that might confirm that Naruto was up. When none were heard, he slowly got up from his own bed and opened the door carefully, his head the only thing emerging from the opening. Sasuke was met with the usual silence apartment, and he put on a robe before walking out. Naruto was still heavily sleeping on the couch, but his snoring had died down.

The first hour, Sasuke walked around as quiet as he could. Now, this wasn't a problem for him, being a ninja and all, but it was boring as hell. It wasn't like he usually did a lot of stuff in the mornings, but he wasn't used to having someone over and he didn't dare to make a sound in case he woke Naruto up. It was comforting though, hearing Naruto's soft breathing from the living room as he drank a glass of milk in the kitchen. Sometimes Naruto would move, and Sasuke would turn stiff, afraid he was the fault. The whole thing was very different comparing sharing a tent with Naruto. When they were on a mission, they would rise at the same time and continue with whatever they were doing the day before. Today however, both of them were free from duties (at least that was what Sasuke assumed, as he guessed that Naruto wouldn't have gone out drinking the day before a mission), and the sleep-over had taken place in Sasuke's own apartment.

It was almost unreal.

But after an hour, Sasuke was damned tired of sitting and waiting. His fingers drummed the surface of the table in an impatient manner, his head being held up with the other hand. It was almost nine, and he wondered how long Naruto usually slept when he was having a day off. Damn, he had to wake him up.

Stomping into the living room, Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto for a few moments. Drool was running down on the tan skin, so kissing him awake wasn't really an option in Sasuke's world. He reached for the remote and tossed it hard at Naruto, the battery lid flying open and popping out batteries as it connected with Naruto's head. The effect was immediate; Naruto doubled over and held his head, groaning in a pitiful manner.

"Oww, fuck...what the hell Sasuke?"

"Oh, did I wake you up? Didn't mean to. Want some breakfast?"

It was probably the smell of free bacon that made Naruto forgive Sasuke so easily. Sasuke rarely cooked for himself, so he had decided to treat Naruto in a bakery with a cafeteria down the street. They had made some small talk on their way there, but nothing was said about the day before. Actually, when Sasuke had approached the subject, Naruto had been quick to change the subject. When sitting at the table it was quiet though; both of them were way to busy stuffing food into their mouths. When finished, Sasuke burped into the napkin and Naruto leaned back in the chair, putting his hands behind his neck. Sasuke admired the piece of skin he was presented.

"Thanks, Sasuke. So, what are we going to do today?"

So Naruto was free, and on top of that he wanted to spend time with Sasuke? Sasuke was glad that he still had a napkin to the face, hiding the blush spreading on his cheeks from Naruto. He actually panicked a little, because he had had no time arranging another plan after yesterday's fiasco.

"Want to spar or something?" Naruto asked before he yawned and rubbing his eye with his hand, making a ridiculous face.

Sparring? Oh…OH!

"Yes!" Sasuke accidentally exclaimed loudly. "I mean, yeah, if you want," he added more lowly. Naruto laughed at him and Sasuke's blush grew hotter, but Naruto didn't seem to notice as he drank up the last of his orange juice and left Sasuke to pay for the meal.

* * *

When neither of them used their full power, it almost felt as like they were twelve once again, training under Kakashi. They were faster, stronger and more precise now, but this training without using their special powers still made Sasuke feel nostalgic. This raw fighting alone made Sasuke smile, even though he was punched back into a tree. His body had relished sparring with Naruto, and he realized how long it had been since the last time.

He had not forgotten about his personal mission though, and he was determined that he would make Naruto realize his love for Sasuke today. And now he had been given the perfect opportunity; Sasuke was so happy that he almost felt like laughing. This was the best idea he had ever had, and he felt stupid for not using it earlier. If he had, he and Naruto would have been going out for weeks, and probably been fucking with each other a lot.

One of them had to win the spar though, and Sasuke really thought that he should be the one. And then, when he had Naruto pushed down on the ground, leaning over him and stopping Naruto from struggling, he would bend down and kiss the hell out of him while grinding their groins together.

There were absolutely no way that plan could fail, Sasuke though while smirking.

His smirk was wiped off soon though, by a kick in the chin. He never saw the foot coming, and it hurt like hell. He jumped away while brushing his chin slightly to test the pain, and the cursed and could already feel it grow hotter. The next second Sasuke had to fend off a series of attacks coming from Naruto, and he was pushed backwards even further.

Perhaps he should let Naruto win, for once.

That would also work. He would have to drag Naruto down with him, and grind upwards instead of down. But it would work, even if he let Naruto dominate him a little.

Sasuke continued to fight back, but at the same time he blocked Naruto's kicks and hits he let him control the match. Then everything went really fast, and Sasuke came to understand that he had been far closer to loosing than he would've guessed. Naruto's feet swept him off the ground and when he was still in the air the other foot kicked him in the back. Sasuke yelled out and tried to land on his hands but Naruto used his body to push Sasuke down in the ground, landing on top of him with a hard thud.

And there, for a moment, everything was perfect. Naruto's whole body was planted on top of Sasuke's, and Sasuke's thigh was pressed hard into Naruto's crotch. Their chests were pushed together, and Naruto's mouth were hovering right above Sasuke's neck, and he could feel the hot puffs of breath coming from that wonderful mouth that in Sasuke's dreams was incredible soft. Sasuke took the chance and pushed his leg upwards, his thigh touching Naruto's dick even harder through their pants. A drop of sweat from Naruto's forehead landed on Sasuke's cheek, and the last thing he registered was a fist in his face.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up and saw the sky, he estimated the time of being unconscious to a couple of minutes. Still, it felt as he had been gone far longer, and his head throbbed painfully. He opened and closed his eyes slowly a couple of times. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, which made Sasuke kind of happy.

He was only slightly embarrassed.

Sasuke put his arms over his eyes, blocking the sun from his eyes, and remained on the ground. After a couple of minutes he could hear Naruto's approaching footsteps, and in the next second water poured down on him. He removed his arms and greeted the cooling feeling in his head, and when it stopped he licked his lips, his tongue searching for water. Another stream of water was poured into his mouth, coming from a closer distance this time. Blinking away the water from his eyes, he looked up and saw Naruto sitting next to him while letting him drink from a newly bought bottle. When finished Sasuke eased himself up and leaned onto his knees. He was feeling slightly better, but the humiliation still remained in his body. Naruto startled him when he began to talk.

"Didn't think I would knock you unconscious, sorry about that. But I really thought you were fighting back!" Sasuke snorted, and tried to brush over what his true intentions had been.

"Of course I was fighting back!" he snapped. "Didn't think you were so fat though, I couldn't push you off." Naruto pushed him in the side, but didn't say anything more. Sasuke watched Naruto's Adam's apple bob up and down as the blond drank more water.

"Damn, you're so hot I'm going to need some more water."

Naruto stopped drinking and slowly looked towards Sasuke.

"Wha?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tilted his head. Had he said something?

"Yes, you did!" Oh, damn. He'd said that aloud?

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You said that I'm hot!"

Sasuke watched Naruto's expression, but he couldn't read it at all. He could be everything from offended to flattered, but Sasuke didn't dare to see which one. Instead he scoffed and pulled the bottle from Naruto's hands.

"I said that _it is_ so hot. Don't get so fucking full of yourself." In the corner of his eye he saw Naruto continue to look at him, but snorted and turned his head straight ahead. Sasuke sighed in his mind and relaxed a little. He wished he wasn't such a coward. But he was so fucking afraid of being turned down (even though he knew that something like that would never happen, because he was Uchiha Sasuke!). But still, Naruto didn't seem to be going anywhere. It had been awhile since he had spent this much time with Naruto, and he would be damned if he didn't make the best of this opportunity. The empty bottle was tossed in front of Naruto, and when he saw that the blond didn't react he turned his head towards him. Naruto was frowning, and he was rolling his right shoulder.

That actually gave him an idea.

"Damn, my shoulders are killing me." Sasuke squinted at Naruto to see if he would take the bait, but when he didn't Sasuke decided to be more obvious. "Want to give me a massage?" Naruto wrinkled his nose slightly, but gave a nod. Sasuke didn't even care to hide his smirk, and he quickly turned around and gave Naruto access to his back.

Oh, Naruto was so screwed. There was no way in hell he could decline what Sasuke was about to offer. When Naruto rubbed his back, Sasuke would make sure that it sounded like he gave him an orgasm. And who could withstand a moaning Sasuke?

Sasuke shuddered when he felt Naruto put his hands onto his shoulders, and he arched his back slightly when the big hand roamed up and down his back a couple of times. He felt Naruto's fingers tickle his sides a little when they reached a little too close to his belly, but soon they were caressing his upper arms a couple of times before landing on the shoulders again. Actually, this time he hadn't needed to fake the moaning. He couldn't wait for the real rubbing to begin, and when it did he howled.

In pain.

"What is it Sasuke, did it hurt?"

Sasuke sat with his mouth wide open, not sure if he would scream of cry out loud. He pressed his teeth together.

"No, please, continue," he gritted out.

And continue Naruto did. And Sasuke could feel those pointy, rock hard, thumbs pressing underneath his shoulder blades whilst the rest of the fingers dug deep into his shoulders. And the _pressure_, _the pain_, it was unbearable. He would rather be fisted dry than getting a massage from Naruto ever again.

He tried to continue with his plan. Sasuke really, really tried. He moaned, but every moan was cut half but a killing pain. He groaned, but it was filled with hurt instead of pleasure. He screamed, but from all the wrong reasons.

And when Naruto's fist connected with the smaller of his back, Sasuke cracked.

"FUCK! DAMN! _Don't…..stop_! Please!"

"Don't stop?" Naruto asked and continued.

"No, fuck no! _Stop_!"

"Oh!" Naruto sounded surprised and retreated his hands quickly. Sasuke panted harshly and didn't say another word. Tears threatened to fall down on his cheeks, and every inch on his body seemed to be hurt. "I thought you liked it," Naruto said in a completely oblivious way. Sasuke sobbed once and took a deep breath. "For a moment I actually thought you were having an orgasm. Oh well, it's late now, so I'm off! See you later Sasuke, and thanks for the breakfast!"

Sasuke didn't even have the power to turn around. It had sounded like he what? Damn, he was getting further away, and Sasuke tried to turn around but something in his back snapped and he fell into the grass. Through his tear-filled eyes he could see Naruto's retreating back, and he reached out his arm.

"No, no! Wa…wait! Please…! Da-amn. Naruto! I love you! I lo-o-ve you!" Naruto was completely gone, and Sasuke's arm fell down to the ground. Sasuke let the tears fall, now that he was sure no one would see him. He couldn't feel his back. His face hurt, and his cheek was swollen. And the fucking ground was dirty.

Sasuke sobbed a couple of times before calming down and letting himself pass out from the pain.

One last thought passed through his head before the darkness had taken him over completely.

What fucking kind of sex had Naruto experienced?

* * *

**To be continued**

_Don't forget to review! Partly because it makes me feel really great, but mostly because then I'll know if my fictions is appreciated. __Thank you!_

___|  
__|  
_v


	8. Do you dare?

**:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (and not the clichés either)  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (and perhaps some others too)  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor (hopefully), Parody and Drama  
**Summary:** Sasuke is so in love with Naruto - his hard-on even poked the dobe's spine... too bad he's socially handicapped. Sasuke now has to go through every cliché in the book to make Naruto his! Help Sasuke on his way to love! Featuring Naruto! Sasuke! With romance! Drama! Parody! and Humor!  
**Origin of the fan fiction: **I started writing this fan fiction two years ago, but lost my inspiration to continue it. Now however, I've gotten more inspiration than I'm able to use, so I've decided to continue writing this fan fiction! I've planned for a total of 22 21 chapters, and it's all based on the ideas I got from you guys back in ´09. But even though I've already planned the whole fiction, you still might be able to get your idea in it! **What I want from you, is the stories you hate, the stories you loath, the stories that makes you think; come one, make up something new for fuck's sake! when you see them! I want all the clichés ever written, and those clichés will help Sasuke to get Naruto. Help Sasuke when you still got the chance!** I won't guarantee that I'll use your suggestions, but I will try my best!

**:**

**A/N July 30****th****: **Yay, another chapter! I think this one came out rather good, and I hope you'll find it funny. I was a little mean to Sasuke in the last chapter, and I hope I'll make up for it in this one. Don't forget to review – it's my fuel!

Enjoy!

_~Bevino  
_

* * *

**An Uchiha's Striving  
**_by bevino_

Dedicated to _NekoKriszty_ and _Selvatori_, who told Sai about the game"truth or dare"…

**Do you dare?**

* * *

After a couple of hours in the library, Sasuke came to the conclusion that he could find nothing there. At least nothing that could help him put a ring on Naruto's finger. He could find a lot of crap though. And for the last two hours, he had read utter crap.

When he had arrived to the library, he had been at complete lost. He had never really read any novels, and the few ones he had read had not been about romance. So he had swallowed his pride and asked the librarian if she could show him the most romantic book in the library. She had showed him a few, but one particular had caught his eye.

Pride and Prejudice, written by Jane Austen.

Pride. Sasuke really liked that word. Pride was everything Sasuke stood for, and the last thing he had left of his name. Never in his life had he forgotten about his pride. Never had he done something underneath it.

…at least not that much.

Sasuke had begun reading it, and read a lot of crap about some stupid mother, so he skipped those pages. He only stopped to read when the name "Mr. Darcy" was written – which was quite a lot really. And after the mentioned two hours, he put the book down with a frown.

This was complete shit.

Nothing, not a single thing, could help him get Naruto that way. Everything was so unbelievable, and it was clear that Jane Austen knew nothing about love.

Why?

Because it hadn't worked for Sasuke.

Sasuke had done everything that Mr. Darcy in the book had done. When Mr. Darcy had ignored Elisabeth Bennet, Sasuke had ignored Naruto. When Mr. Darcy had insulted Elisabeth, Sasuke had called Naruto dobe and dumbass and stupid and retard. Darcy had insulted Elisabeth's family, and even though Naruto never had any family, Sasuke still had been kind enough to inform him of this on a bunch of different occasions. Then, Sasuke had showed Naruto the Uchiha compound, just like Elisabeth Bennet got to see Mr. Darcy's estate. He had also introduced Naruto to his one and only brother (it was a sister in the book, but Sasuke didn't think that small of a thing could make such a big difference) and he…

Oh, that was true. Sasuke hadn't helped any of Naruto's family members getting out of a tight spot, flashing with his money in the process. But that was clearly Naruto's fault for not having any family, so Sasuke couldn't really be the one to blame on this matter.

So therefore, Sasuke concluded that he had done everything Mr. Darcy did, and still he wasn't married to Uzumaki Naruto.

He tossed the book behind him, and heard a pained "oof" from someone getting hit. He turned around on the wooden chair, and saw Sai holding the book in his hands, checking the front of it.

"I haven't read this yet. Is it good?"

Sasuke snorted but continued watching the other boy. He didn't know Sai that well and they had never really talked. He knew however that Sai spent a lot of his time inside the library, reading as soon as he got some spare time. Perhaps Sai knew some book about love that actually would work?

"Hey, Sai. Have you read any books about romance?" Sai's eye's traveled slightly upwards and he gave it a sincere thought.

"Romance. A novel or other prose narrative depicting heroic or marvelous deeds, pageantry, romantic exploits, etc., usually in a historical or imaginary setting. No, I haven't. I have read some erotic novels?" Sasuke shook his head slightly. It wasn't exactly that kind of stuff he was after, yet. Sai continued to think, but shrugged in defeat. Sasuke sighed and turned back in the chair. Great. Then what was he supposed to do now? Sai sat down in the chair next to his and turned the pages in the book Sasuke had thrown at him. After a minute or two he cleared his throat.

"This is from the early 19th century," Sai stated. Sasuke didn't answer, but gave Sai a look that asked him to continue. "It's old."

Oh, yes, it was old. Sasuke hadn't really thought about that, perhaps because he had skipped the uninteresting parts of the book and only read about the lovey-dovey stuff.

"Do you suggest that I read something more up to date?" he asked, but Sai shrugged.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just making observations." He closed the book and reached for another books in the pile Sasuke had gathered. "Why are you interested in love, Sasuke?" he asked. He then tilted his head towards the ceiling, thinking. "Love. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. Who do you love, Sasuke? Is it Naruto?" Stupid goat. Stupid, stupid Sai for making him feel so embarrassed about himself.

"Why do you think it is Naruto?" Sasuke grumbled. Sai didn't answer at first, but then he shrugged.

"You seem…friendly with each other. You are attached to each other by feelings or affection, I think? And you are…rivals too? Naruto told be once. Rivals; you try do outdo each othe-"

"Fine, it is Naruto! Just…shut up!" The two boys around the table grew quiet for some minutes, and the only sound that was heard in the otherwise empty library was the pages being turned in the book Sai read. Then Sai suddenly put the book down on the table and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and pulled his fingers threw his hair.

"Do you have any ideas? I'm out." Sai scratched his head.

"Well, I heard from someone about a very popular game that is sometimes used on these occasions. It was called truth or dare." Sasuke nodded thoughtfully. Yes, truth and dare. He had heard about that game. That was actually a good idea.

"That is a shitty idea. But, since I'm bored and have nothing else to do I think I will try it." Sasuke stood and slowly strolled off between the shelves.

…he didn't know the rules though.

"A-are you coming or what?" he called over his shoulder. Sai didn't move.

"Or what what?" Sai asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just come with me. _Fuck_." Sasuke left the building with Sai walking close behind him, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

And as if Sasuke actually was bound to have some luck, Naruto was bored out of his mind and didn't mind playing with them. However, when Sai explained the rules to them, both Naruto and Sasuke went awfully quiet. It was Naruto who spoke up first.

"I rather do the dares actually…"

Sasuke put his arms crossed over his chest.

"I actually have some secrets…" he said. Sai looked down on the paper which contained the rules, and also some dares he'd been given by Sasuke. He wrinkles his nose slightly.

"I guess we can skip the truth-part then. What do you think about that?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded in unison. Sai seemed to suddenly light up. "I can be the judge and decide the dares, and you two do the dares!" Sasuke heard an amused snort next to him, and when he looked over at Naruto he saw him looking at Sasuke with a wide grin. Sasuke felt something warm in the pit of his stomach when he saw the smile. Now, all Sai had to do was to give them some really good dares, and then Naruto would wake up in Sasuke's bed tomorrow. Sasuke looked over to Sai and gave him a stern look that hopefully Sai would understand and pick one of the dares he'd given him. Thankfully he did, and gave Sasuke a little nod.

"Then we begin! Naruto, I'll give you the first dare. I dare you to kiss Sasuke." For a second or two, Sasuke was a big blob of happiness with flushed cheeks, but it quickly disappeared at the sound of Naruto's laughter.

"Hell no! I know! Give us the same dares and include some challenges, and in the end one of us is the winner!" Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a smirk on his lips. "Oh, that right. It's no fun if we already know who the winner will be, because I am going to kick your ass." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Having a hard time thinking again dobe? Messing up the words? We all know _I_ will be the one winning," Sasuke answered with a smirk even more degrading than Naruto's. Sai locked back and forth between them, but Sasuke ignored him. Damn Naruto, thinking he could win over Sasuke. Sai cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Then…uhm…kiss-"

"No kissing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But Sasuke-"

"No kissing!" Sasuke gritted out. This fight was on!

Sai looked incredible angry for a second or two, and then shrugged it off and tossed the paper of rules behind him.

"Fine then. You are not allowed to use any chakra in this dare. Go to the market street and change clothes with each other. _All garments._" And even though the dare didn't tell them to go there as fast as they could, both Naruto and Sasuke dashed off with Sai not far after. When arriving to the busiest street in Konoha, both of them quickly get rid of their clothing and tossing the individual garments as far as they could, trying to make it harder for the other. Sasuke didn't care who saw him, all he had in mind was to find Naruto's horrible clothes and get them on as fast as possible. Some women screamed in shock as he ran passed them in the nude, and with all people backing away from him it was easy to find the clothes. Finally he pulled the jacket on, and turned back to the place where he had left Naruto and Sai. When arriving he smirked; Naruto was nowhere close to be finished. While Sasuke found himself in a very over-sized attire, Naruto was having a hard time getting Sasuke's shirt over his shoulders. The pants were hugging Naruto's bigger thighs, and the only thing that fit were the bandages Sasuke had wrapped around his arms earlier this day. Sasuke walked up next to Sai.

"I think I am the winner on this one." Sai nodded, and wrote the score down in his sketch-block. Sasuke smirked. This could turn out to be a very fun day.

* * *

The argument that followed that first dare lasted for ten minutes before Sai called it off. Naruto was a sour looser and accused Sasuke for cheating, saying that he'd put on small clothes on purpose. Sasuke retorted and told Naruto that a thing like that wouldn't have been a problem if Naruto hadn't been so fat. So, then minutes later Sai told them to shut the fuck up and announced the next dare.

"Split the clothes you are wearing by tensing, no use of chakra."

"Hey!" Sasuke protested. "That's not fair; my clothes are already ripping on that elephant over there!"

"Oy! Un-cool Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sai put his hands up to silence them.

"Then you'll stop fighting." Sasuke opened his mouth to argue some more, but Sai broke him off. "Naruto, just do it," he said tiredly, already counting Sasuke out. Sasuke pouted but realized that there was no way he could break Naruto's baggy clothes by just tensing. Instead he stood next to Sai and watched Naruto as the blond made hardly any effort splitting Sasuke's dark blue shirt over the chest-area and the biceps.

Oh, Sasuke thought as he watched the tan muscles show through the ripped fabric. That was…totally hot. Wait, that reminded him…wasn't there another reason for this dumb dares-

"Great!" Sai throw the sketch-book open and wrote down the new score.

"I still think this is unfair," Sasuke grumbled, but Naruto only laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Better luck next time shrimp!" Sasuke gritted his teeth but swallowed the anger down and turned to Sai, who was ready to give them their next challenge.

"Soak your underpants in the river at the Uchiha-compound, and then Naruto can use his wind chakra to freeze them before you put them on again. If you manage to have them on until they get soft again you win."

This time, neither Sasuke nor Naruto were in any hurry to get there, but in the end they still ended up by the river. Again they pulled of their clothing, and Sasuke actually had some time glancing at Naruto's naked form before it was time to put on the stiff, cold, underwear – frozen in a shape that would make them able to do just that. Sasuke pulled them up and scraped his left bottom cheek in the process, and he had to bite his lip when the coldness settled around his lower regions. He heard a hiss coming from Naruto, and since they were both unable to speak without squealing, they both stood quiet. The only thing that was heard during the time was the shuffling sound coming from Sasuke when he pulled the underpants up. When warm and dry, they had managed to stick to Sasuke's hipbones, but when stiff they threatened to slide down all the way.

After some time, the underpants softened, and both Sasuke and Naruto had survived it. Sai wrote it down, and it was still a tie. Then it was time for the next dare, but first Sai went into Sasuke's old house to search for something. It was really quiet the time Sai was absent, and Sasuke was actually happy when he saw the dark haired man walking towards them again.

"This time," he said when he came close, "I want you to duck-tape a word or a picture on the other persons back, and then we'll see who gets the best sun tattoo." Sai looked up in the sky. "It's pretty hot today, so it shouldn't be any trouble, and we'll announce the winner when we are finished." He looked back down and the two boys in front of him. "Do you dare?" Sasuke pulled the duck-tape from the hands of Sai and begun pulling some off, already knowing what he would write on Naruto's back. Of course he dared, but he was a little worried about what Naruto would write.

When they were both finished, Sasuke eyed the masterpiece on Naruto's back. Hopefully Naruto would sport a big, light Uchiha-fan shape on his back when this was over, and Sasuke felt rather content. He was slightly concerned about his own back though, and he hoped that Naruto hadn't been too mean.

Sai announced the next challenge while sitting in the grass, looking both tired and hot. He waved his face with his sketch-book.

"I'm beginning to run out of ideas." Sai chewed on the back of his pen thoughtfully. "Here's one. Try fit in the smallest area you can find, and you are not able to use chakra."

Personally, Sasuke had no objections to that challenge. But that was because he was aware of that he was a little bit smaller than Naruto, and a little bit shorter. He prepared himself and waited for Naruto to explode in protests, and was surprised when he heard nothing. He looked over his shoulder to see what Naruto was doing, and found the blonde staring directly at Sasuke's ass.

It wasn't just staring, like when you're eyes just happens to linger on an inappropriate place. No, Naruto was looking at his eyes with eyes of a hungry wolf, and Sasuke was sure that Naruto even licked his lips a little. Sasuke suddenly became awfully aware of his appearance, and that he in fact still wore a pair of too big underpants that was still wet, and he quickly turned around and placed his hands over his butt. That seemed to break the spell, and Naruto was back to earth.

"Think of something else Sai, we know shrimp here will win and then it's not a good challenge." Sai sighed and continued to think, and Sasuke just couldn't find it within him to protest. He glared at Naruto, but Naruto didn't seem to be aware of his presence anymore. Instead he walked down to the river and dipped his feet while waiting for Sai to come up with something new.

After a while, Sai stood up and called at them to come closer.

"Let's make two individual dares. First one is Sasuke, and you're not allowed to use chakra. Drink some alcohol and put it on fire when you spit it out." Sasuke wrinkles his eyebrows. That sounded rather dangerous, since he wouldn't be able to control it.

"How will I lit it on fire?" he asked. Sai told them that he had found some matches earlier and went to grab them, and he also brought with him a bottle of whisky. Sasuke eyed it and concluded that it was his father's old bottle, and thought that there were surly no other better occasions to drink it than this one. He opened it up and took a mouthful, lit a match and sprayed it out. The match went out immediately, and in sheer panic Sasuke used his chakra to perform the real Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. He made it way to big though and realized that he had been seen through when Sai gave Naruto one point in the book. Sasuke swore under his breath, and hoped that Naruto would fail at his dare.

"Well then. Naruto, for this dare you are allowed to use your chakra." Sasuke was just about to tell them that it was really unfair, when he heard what the dare was. "I dare you to use your Sexy no Jutsu and walk down to the nudist beach and stay there for five minutes." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto looked extremely shocked, but swallowed it down and quickly turned around and stomped off towards the beach.

When arriving, Naruto turned himself into the naked girl using his favorite Jutsu, and disappeared down do the beach. Neither Sai nor Sasuke felt the need to watch Naruto getting harassed by the fifty-year-old-plus geezers, so they walked away through the forest and found a stone to sit on while they waited for Naruto to come back.

Five minutes later, Naruto came through the trees, back in his male form. Sasuke smirked even though he'd lost, and Sai gave Naruto his best smile.

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto gritted out when he passed them. Sasuke snickered, and followed Naruto back to the town, Sai close behind.

* * *

"This will be the last dare I'll give you. I'm getting tired and it's getting pretty late." Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded curtly, and Sasuke felt the pressure of winning since this was his last chance. "I want the both of you to sneak into the Hokage tower henged into Itachi and Pain. I also want you to bring back the Hokage's bottle of sake. Other than the henge, all use of chakra is forbidden. If you're detected, you lose."

A silence fell upon the group, and Sasuke peered over at Naruto to see his reaction. Naruto peered right back at him as he was beginning to say something but shut his mouth quickly when he saw Sasuke watching him. Sasuke's head snapped back towards Sai's.

"I dare," he announced proudly. "Dibs on being Itachi." Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a smirk and Naruto frowned.

"Fine," the blond snapped and turned into Pain. Sasuke followed him, and shortly after the sneaked through the now almost empty streets of Konoha. Sasuke went first, and when arriving to the tower he pressed his back against the wall and waited for Naruto. Naruto was quickly by his side, and they slid towards the back of the tower. When they got there, Sasuke jumped into the closest window and ran up to the door at the other side of the room. It was an office of some sort, and the door led to the main corridor on the first floor. Before he walked out of the room he saw Naruto's legs dangle in the window. Naruto was taking the way up the wall.

Sasuke opened the door a little and took a quick look into the corridor and saw that it was empty. He closed the door carefully before sprinting down the corridor, finding the flight of stairs. Not a single guard was there, but he could see the light through some interstices at some doors. None of them became any problem though, and soon he found himself on the top-floor hiding outside the opened door into the waiting room connected to the Hokage's office. Outside the door into the office a pair of guards stood and Sasuke tried to think of a way to get rid of them. He didn't have to think long, because suddenly Pain's face appeared in the window right in front of him.

And in front of the doorway into the waiting room.

Right in the guards' field of vision.

Sasuke smirked evilly, and the funniest expression appeared on Naruto's face. His eyes turned wide, he mouthed a big "no" and he shook his head.

Sasuke cleared his throat, and the effect was immediate. The guards' head snapped towards the sound, and saw the Akatsuki-member hanging in the window. Naruto immediately let go and disappeared, but the guards were not far behind as they followed him through the window. And therefore, Sasuke could carelessly stroll over to the door, walk inside, and take one of Tsunade's sake bottles. The old hag just continued to snore and didn't even notice as he left the tower through her window.

When Sasuke came back to the place Sai waited, Naruto was already there, and he had already turned back into himself. Sasuke dropped the henge and gave them the bottle with a smirk, and Sai gave him a point in his sketch-book.

"Now, turn around and I will get this duck-tape off you." Sai ripped them off without caring about it hurting, and eyed their backs for a while. "Well, that's another point for Sasuke. I can't even see Naruto's." Sasuke actually felt a little disappointed, even though he'd been the one winning.

"Then what does mine say?" he asked. Sai snickered and Naruto smirked.

"It says slut." Sasuke whipped around, trying to see his back over his shoulder.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed angrily. He settled with just giving them the nastiest death-glare he could muster. At least he'd won. Sai gave him the point and counted them.

"It's a tie."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and made a quick count in his head. Damn.

"Well, it was fun I guess," Sai said. "I'm going to bed now." The watched Sai walk away and Naruto offered to walk Sasuke home. Sasuke nodded absently and couldn't help but to think that something had gone awfully wrong today, more than having the word "slut" on his back. Oh. That was right. He had planned to make Naruto his today. Well, he had fucked that one up. But it was Naruto's fault really, for making him forget it with his damn need to win over Sasuke! Sasuke pushed Naruto angrily in the side and ignored the protest coming from the blond as the made the way home more quickly.

When they arrived to Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke had just planned to walk inside and continue to ignore Naruto, when a hand around his wrist stopped him. He was pulled back and a big hand on his neck guided his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto's lips were dry, but very soft. They were pressed against Sasuke's own moist ones, and there was hardly any movement at all. It felt tingly, every bit of Sasuke felt tingly and he raised himself slightly on the toes to get closer. Then Naruto nibbled his bottom lip before releasing Sasuke, who sank down on his feet again.

He felt dizzy.

And tingly.

"I win," Naruto whispered and stroked Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke blinked once, then twice.

"Wh-what?" he asked, out of breath.

"I said I win! I did one more dare than you!" Naruto said happily and patted Sasuke on the head. Then he seemed to remember something. "I have to go home now Sasuke. See you another day!"

Then Sasuke was alone.

Alone on the empty street outside his apartment, wearing nothing but a pair of too big underpants, and having the words "slut" written on his back. Alone after having his first real kiss stolen by a man only out to win a dare, a man who had also been wearing nothing but underpants.

A blush covered his whole body and a smile appeared on his lips.

Sasuke had never been happier in his life.

* * *

**To be continued**

_Don't forget to review! Partly because it makes me feel really great, but mostly because then I'll know if my fictions is appreciated. __Thank you!_

___|  
__|  
_v


	9. Fuzzy and cute

**:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (and not the clichés either)  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (and perhaps some others too)  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor (hopefully), Parody and Drama  
**Summary:** Sasuke is so in love with Naruto - his hard-on even poked the dobe's spine... too bad he's socially handicapped. Sasuke now has to go through every cliché in the book to make Naruto his... AU-ish, NaruSasu! Featuring: Romance! Drama! Parody! and Humor!  
**Origin of the fan fiction: **I started writing this fan fiction two years ago, but lost my inspiration to continue it. Now however, I've gotten more inspiration than I'm able to use, so I've decided to continue writing this fan fiction, and it's all based on the ideas I got from you guys back in ´09.

**:**

**A/N August 12****th****: **So, earlier this week I went through all reviews and suggestions I've got from you guys, and I can tell that the fan fiction is now fully planned. This means that I will no longer be able to include new suggestions. Also, I said earlier that it was going to be 21 chapters of this fan fiction, but in order to make this fan fiction to move forward and to give you longer chapters, I've decided to put more than one cliché in every chapter. This fiction will therefore be only 16 chapters long, but I promise you; the upcoming seven chapters will be really, really good and I think you will like them all! Sasuke and Naruto are in for one hell of a ride…!

Enjoy!

_~Bevino  
_

* * *

**An Uchiha's Striving  
**_by bevino_

To _AiKo, Sanity's Sadistic Solace, Blahblah_ and _Azamiko_, who all thinks that turning into an animal is a good idea (or maybe not).

**Fuzzy and cute**

* * *

Sasuke was no crazy person, and he hadn't been that since that…_episode_, a couple of years ago. Ever since then he had been a normal man (however, since he was an Uchiha he couldn't be completely normal since he was just that too good looking and perfect). And Sasuke was proud to be sane. But even though Sasuke knew he was sane, he still intended to keep what he was currently doing a secret from everyone. Just in case they would misunderstand and think that cuddling a pair of underwear was something a madman would do.

_He had washed the clothing. _

Sasuke buried his nose in the underwear and took and inhaled deeply, and enjoyed the scent even though they didn't smell like Naruto any longer. Sasuke let his hand touch the area that had pressed against Naruto's ass, and he blushed when he put his cheek towards the place that had once (and probably more than once) hugged Naruto's dick.

Sasuke suddenly looked up from his place in his bed and out of the window, to make sure no one was spying on him. It was clear.

Sasuke pulled the underwear and put them over his head.

This is nice, Sasuke thought.

One hour and forty-seven minutes later, Sasuke finally left the bed after neatly folding the underwear and putting them underneath his pillow. He ate a meager breakfast containing a piece of bread and after that he made himself ready for the day and left the apartment.

After yesterday's success, Sasuke was on his way to talk to Naruto. Yesterday, Naruto had kissed him. Yes, Sasuke knew that it was because of the dare. But earlier yesterday, when the thought of kissing Sasuke had seemed repulsive to Naruto, Sasuke had been a little (very) sad. But at the night, Naruto had kissed Sasuke, and then he had certainly not seemed repulsed at all. If Sasuke dared to think that far, he was almost positive that Naruto had liked the kiss as much as he had.

However, when he finally stood in front of Naruto, it was clear that Naruto didn't want to make any time for Sasuke.

"Actually, I'm off to see the old hag, so I got to run!"

"I can walk you there," Sasuke offered, hoping that he could at least get a hint of what Naruto was feeling for him. He didn't however, as Naruto quickly turned him down and dashed off.

Sasuke turned back home, and went back to bed and to the underwear. He hugged them tightly, before he went to sleep again.

* * *

Sasuke realized later that day that Naruto was being a tease at the same time as a very, very stupid. He just had to keep on trying, trying until Naruto understood his feelings. He didn't understand why Naruto didn't even want to talk to him.

Perhaps…perhaps Naruto was scared of him?

Not in the way Sasuke had assumed he had been scared of Sasuke when they were younger, that Sasuke could attack him any moment. But perhaps Naruto was getting nervous when he was together with Sasuke, because maybe Naruto liked him as much as Sasuke liked Naruto?

Thought that would almost be impossible, because Sasuke liked Naruto _a lot_.

If there was perhaps some way to get close to Naruto but not making Naruto nervous? A way that they would be close but with no pressure. Sasuke thought about it for nearly ten minutes when he finally had the answer. He just would have to get Naruto to take care of him when he was in a difficult position. And what better way was there than to transform into a cute little animal that Naruto could bring home and nurse? Sasuke thought long and hard about it, and decided that this was a rather good idea. Who in the world could resist Uchiha Sasuke trapped in a cute animal's body?

However, Sasuke had no idea what kind of animal he would transform himself into. He had to try out a few to test and get a feel of it. And since he didn't feel like doing that kind of stuff in his apartment (in case he decided on a horse or a hippo), Sasuke happily walked out deep into the forest where he was sure no one would come and bother him.

He actually tried the horse idea first, but he quickly realized that a horse was too big. A mini-horse wouldn't do either because… oh, let's face it. Horses were ugly, period. He would not turn himself into a horse, Sasuke the horse decided.

A snake. Snakes was cool. If he were to become a snake, he could hug Naruto really good and he could also crawl along Naruto's sleeping body and maybe find a hole to play with. That actually sounded like a pretty good…right, the whole Orochimaru-thing. Perhaps not a snake, after all, Sasuke the name fumed.

An eagle? Sasuke the eagle shook his head. An eagle wasn't cuddly enough.

Hm. Something cuddly.

With a soft fur.

Sasuke transformed yet another time, and then Sasuke the rabbit tried his paws in the soft grass. This was the best one so far, and he was sure that he was a really cute rabbit. Sasuke jumped up a pond nearby (and it took irritatingly long time to get there) and he looked at his own mirror. He was a very small rabbit, with dark grey fur and big black eyes. His ears were short and they stood straight up, and he had the most petite paws. He sat down on his bum and looked over his furry shoulder, and saw a cute little bushy tail.

This could really work. If Sasuke had seen a rabbit looking like this, he was sure he wouldn't even have the urge to kick it of once. Sasuke the rabbit nodded, pleased with himself. Now, all he had to do was to find Naruto and then try to convince him that he was trapped inside this cute body.

Then he heard a rustling sound and someone talking. He quickly jumped into the nearest bush and masked his chakra. The voice came closer and Sasuke tried to see who it was between the leaves, and when he saw the paws of a giant dog he knew exactly who it was. If Kiba where to find him, he would never hear the end of it. Sasuke the rabbit crept farther inside the bush, and even though he hadn't made a sound he noticed that the dog Sasuke didn't give a crap what it's name was knew someone was there.

"What's up Akamaru? Is it a bird?"

Sasuke saw the big white paws coming closer and a nose big as Sasuke's rabbit head was pushed into the bush.

"Just leave it be, if it doesn't want to play with you," Kiba complained and began to walk away. The stupid dog barked once, twice, thrice, and Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke realized that it was time to get away from the pair, but when he tried to run away he was already hanging in the air, the disgusting animal holding him in his tail as he happily trotted back to Kiba. Sasuke's small rabbit body bounced up and down, and when the dog finally stopped he was feeling a little dizzy.

And his tail hurt.

"Well, well, well," Kiba said in a mocking tone. "What do we have here?" Sasuke spun around in the grasp of the dog, and when he was turned towards the dog he tried to swing closer and attack the dog's neck. The white beast growled and in the blink of an eye everything was very dark and very wet. Sasuke heard Kiba's laughing outside the disgusting mouth, but in the fear of being swallowed he stayed put. "Let him out Akamaru. I want to talk to him." The filthy animal spitted him out on the ground and Sasuke never felt as dirty in his life as he did right now. The saliva dripped from his body and his fur was drenched.

Kiba put a humored finger in Sasuke the rabbit's shoulder.

"Why on earth are you a rabbit Sasuke?"

Sasuke knew he had told a lot of people (well, Neji and Sai) about his plan and for a moment he thought about including Kiba. The thing was, he wasn't really fond of Kiba. Not that he liked Neji (especially not after the outcome of Neji's part) or Sai, but there was something about the two of them that made them tolerable. Kiba, on the other hand, was a real pain in the ass. He was loud and obnoxious and ugly. He always smelled like dogs too, and Sasuke didn't like smelly people.

So Sasuke decided against it, and let his rabbit head snap to the side to show Kiba that he ignored him completely. Smelly people did not fit in Sasuke's plan, and that was that.

Kiba only snorted at Sasuke's behavior, and gave a low whistle. Sasuke felt something heavy press against his back and soon enough he was being pushed down into the ground by the dog's paw. Kiba hunched in front of him.

"I assume you want me to keep quiet about this?" Sasuke had had it. Before either Kiba or the white dog could react, Sasuke transformed into his human form and punched Kiba right in the face. Kiba's dog came down from the shock and tried to jump Sasuke, but Sasuke gave him a satisfying kick in the side. The son of a bitch yelped and ran behind Kiba. Sasuke was angry, and he was glad that the animal understood that he was not in play mode. Kiba sat up and with a hand over his eye, and Sasuke knelt in front of him, jabbing his finger into Kiba's other eye.

"I assume that you will keep quiet about this, Kiba, if you want that dog of yours live another day." If Kiba had been able to, Sasuke was sure he would have glared at him. Instead the brunette just growled and leaned against the dog.

"Fuck you, Uchiha," he managed to grind out. Sasuke was pleased, and stood up. It was only then he realized what state he was in, and he made a disgusted face. He refused going back to the village in dog-saliva-soaked-clothes.

"Off with them, Inuzuka," he ordered. Kiba made it clear that he didn't understand with the lack of reaction. "The clothes," Sasuke explained, not patiently at all. And I want all your money, because you just ruined my favorite shirt."

"As if that was your favorite shirt, Uchiha, all of your shirts are blue," Kiba complained in the middle of taking his clothes off, having realized that there was no point getting into a bigger fight with Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't known for letting go of things in the past, so why would he have changed now?

"It became my favorite shirt the moment you ruined it, asshole," he muttered. He waited for about ten seconds for Kiba to finish unclothing, but lost his patience rather quickly. "Oh my lord, do I have to do everything?" He dropped down on the ground again and pulled Kiba's pants off in a very rude manner. Kiba, seeming to be happy about the situation of having the job done for him, relaxed in the grass with his hand underneath his head, much to Sasuke's irritation. Kiba was just asking for a beating.

And it was in that moment Naruto walked in on them.

And disappeared a second after.

Shit, Sasuke thought. He had just missed a great opportunity, with Naruto already walking around in the woods. Perhaps if he hurried, he could still transform himself into a rabbit and catch up with Naruto. Now he even had a lie ready; he could tell Naruto that Kiba and he had been in a fight, and before Sasuke could get away Kiba had put a barrier on him so he couldn't turn back into a human.

Hopefully Naruto wouldn't ask why he'd turned into a rabbit in the first place.

Sasuke hit Kiba in the head and knocked the boy unconscious, and took the rest of the clothing. He pulled of Kiba's pants and T-shirt, and dried his hair off with Kiba's jacked. When he felt somewhat clean, he turned himself into the rabbit again and jumped after Naruto.

* * *

Being Sasuke the rabbit had a lot of downsides, and the one Sasuke hated the most was his short legs. He knew rabbits could be fast as hell, but he wasn't used to running (or jumping) on all fours. He also stumbled a lot, and he got caught in the ground and some roots because of his sharp claws. It was a real pain in the ass to be a rabbit.

He caught up with Naruto half an hour later, just when he thought about giving up. Sasuke hadn't even been sure if he was going in the right direction, but when he saw Naruto sitting on a stump with his head buried in his hands, he felt relieved. Sasuke decided to not miss another opportunity, and jumped up to Naruto as cutely as he could, bounding his bum as much as he could. He sat down in front of Naruto, and waited for the blond to see him. Naruto didn't react, and Sasuke nudged his leg with his nose. Naruto let out a surprised yelped and looked down on him.

After a minute of completely silence, Sasuke tilted his rabbit head to the side questioningly. Wasn't Naruto supposed to react in some kind of way? If Naruto had been the one turned into a rabbit and sat in front of Sasuke, at least Sasuke would have laughed at him and think of different ways to mock and bully him. But Naruto just sat there, and Sasuke got annoyed.

Perhaps this was a stupid idea after all? When Sasuke thought about it, it all seemed to be pretty stupid. He had no real reason for being a rabbit, and the only outcome of this would probably be that Naruto would thing he was crazy.

But then something stirred inside him when he saw the way Naruto was looking at him. There was something in the eyes he couldn't really read, but part of it was sadness and confusion, and perhaps a little surprise too. It seemed like Naruto was thinking on something really hard, something that made him feel sad. And Sasuke would be damned if he wasn't the one to comfort the love of his life.

So he tried to get a reaction from Naruto.

First, he nibbled Naruto's pants, and when that didn't work, he nibbled his toe and then gave it a hopeful lick. After that he jumped around Naruto a few times, and then he tried to push Naruto off the stump (in vain, because Sasuke was still Sasuke the rabbit). Sasuke rolled himself into a ball and rolled around on the ground, trying to looks as cute as possibly. When Naruto still didn't react, Sasuke did the last thing he could think off.

He placed himself in front of Naruto in the most seductive position he could think of.

Which was not sexy at all, of course, since he was a rabbit. But he still did it; he lied down on his side, pushed his hip as high as he could and gave Naruto a wink.

Everything went downhill with that blink. For a second everything went black, and something hurt like hell. Sasuke slowly got up again and blinked the dizziness away before looking around, trying to understand what the hell had happened. Apparently, he had been frown five meters away, and Naruto was standing at looking at him, absolutely furious. Sasuke let out a squeak before he could stop himself, and that seemed to trigger something in Naruto. Suddenly red chakra began to flow around the blond, and he let out a scream in agony and bent down.

_Shit, shit, shit._ That was all that went through Sasuke's mind, before the gigantic fox suddenly stood over him, hovering over the trees. The fox looked around, and from Sasuke's point of view it almost seemed to be in slow motion. A low rumbling growl was heard deep down in Kyuubi's throat, and he sniffed once. The head snapped down and looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke swallowed once before he turned around and made a run for it.

He was still running really slowly, but he pressed all his power into his small legs. Then the ground suddenly quaked, and Kyuubi's red paw was just centimeters away from him. Sasuke felt his heart beat more rapidly inside his chest and he made a u-turn and ran in-between Kyuubi's legs. For a few moments Sasuke couldn't hear anything other than his beating heart, but he continued to run and didn't dare to look back. Then another sound was heard from behind, a rapid, fast sound of running. Sasuke threw a glance behind his shoulder, and saw a much smaller version of the fox demon coming running.

_Damn mother fuck. _

Sasuke tried to change back into his human form, he really did. But in the middle of running for his life and being slightly dizzy from the punch he had gotten from Naruto earlier, he didn't seem to be able to concentrate enough. There wasn't enough time either, because Kyuubi was getting closer and if Sasuke changed now he would only get jumped from behind before he could attack.

It was only a matter of time before Kyuubi caught up with him though. Unlike Sasuke, Kyuubi was used to running on all fours, and he had also much longer legs than Sasuke currently had. Sasuke had the advantage of being able to run through smaller areas, sure, but all Kyuubi had to do was to jump them over and wait on the other side. When Sasuke finally understood that Kyuubi was only playing with him, he stopped dead in his tracks in a small clearing in the forest and sat down stubbornly. Sasuke was an Uchiha damnit, and he could take on Kyuubi anytime, rabbit or not. He tried to control his breathing, but it was hard, seeing as he had very small lungs too. Sasuke heard Kyuubi walk up behind him and Sasuke decided to give the fox his deadliest glare.

"You know what, Uchiha," Kyuubi drawled, "I have never seen such a cute rabbit before." Sasuke just continued to glare at him. Kyuubi was now circling him, treating Sasuke as the prey he was. Suddenly Kyuubi's mouth was next to Sasuke's ear. "Oh, the emotions you draw out of the boy." Sasuke's head snapped to his left where Kyuubi's head had been, but Kyuubi was already on the other side of him.

"What do you want Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked boldly. "You know Naruto will be in trouble if you appear like this from nowhere." Kyuubi grinned at him and sat down in front of him. Sasuke watched almost enchanted at the nine swaying tails behind the fox. He wondered what it would feel like, burying his face in them.

"Do you want to know what he feels, Sasuke," the fox said, ignoring Sasuke's warning. Sasuke thought about if for some seconds, but then shook his head. Kyuubi would only tell lies, and Sasuke didn't trust the fox a bit. Again, Kyuubi grinned at him and let one of his tails caress the cheek of Sasuke. Sasuke shivered and he leaned into the touch slightly. That was a really soft tail. Then the tail circled his neck and pulled his closer, and Sasuke felt his front paws lift from the ground. To his disgust, Kyuubi gave him a long swipe of the tongue over his face, and he had to close his eye to prevent the tongue licking it. The fox seemed to taste, and he licked his lips a few times.

"You even smell like dog. A little rabbit in heat perhaps?"

Sasuke didn't have a clue what Kyuubi was talking about, but he decided he had enough. He transformer back to his human form again, hoping that he would take Kyuubi by surprise. Kyuubi however, unlike Kiba's disgusting dog, seemed to have predicted Sasuke's move and easily jumped back when Sasuke's fist came flying. The fox used Sasuke's own surprise to his advantage and attacked Sasuke, but Sasuke – being faster than the fox, spun around quickly and aimed a kick at Kyuubi's head, and thankfully it hit. Sasuke knew he had to do this quickly before Kyuubi went back to his gigantic mode again, so he let the attacks rain over the fix. He did take more than a few hits himself, but that didn't stop him. Kyuubi would learn not to tease the Uchiha, and he would also learn not to take over Naruto's body this way. Sasuke had no idea what it was that had provoked him, or why Naruto had lost the control. This hadn't happened in years.

They fought a good while, and Sasuke seemed to be the one losing in the beginning. He had been bitten in his arm more times than he could count, and he had a big bleeding wound in his stomach. Kiba would not get his clothes back if Sasuke came out living after this fight (Kiba wouldn't have either way, but still).

Sasuke had a hard time keeping up with the fox, even with the sharingan, but Kyuubi seemed to grow more tired and tired, and he also seemed to lose a lot of strength as the time passed. Sasuke realized that Naruto must be fighting him in his mind, by the way Kyuubi just stopped midway in his attacks a couple of times. When he did, Sasuke took his chance to beat him up as much as possible before the fox jumped away and shook his head.

When Naruto finally got the control, Sasuke couldn't have been happier. He did have the energy and chakra to keep on fighting, but he was tired, really tired. He leaned against a tree as he watched Kyuubi with his inner battle, and how the red chakra slowly turned into blue and how Naruto suddenly appeared instead of the small fox. Naruto took a couple of shaky breathes with his eyes closed, and he swayed a little before falling unconscious on the ground. Sasuke was by his side in mere seconds, and he let out a relieved sigh when he heard Naruto's steady breathing. Sasuke sat down next to the blond and brushed his sweaty blond hair away from his forehead.

Sasuke assumed that he could count this as another failure. He would never again transform into a rabbit in front of Naruto, if this was his reaction. And why had Naruto reacted this way? Sure, it had been a little weird turning into a rabbit and all; Sasuke could admit that much. But too actually let Kyuubi take over? That was just going over the board.

Another thing Sasuke couldn't understand was what Kyuubi had said. But the fox was not to be trusted at all, so Sasuke decided not to over think it. He groaned at the complex situation and rubbed his head to calm his mind. He put his hand down in his lap and looked at the blood dripping from it. Damn. It seemed like Kyuubi had injured him more than he had first thought. He had to find some help, for the both of them.

Sasuke raised himself but stumbled into the nearest three. Clenching his teeth together he managed to push himself away from the tree, and he began to slowly walk through the forest. He hoped that he wasn't that far away from the village, and that he would get help for Naruto really quickly. There, he could tell a lie about the reason Kyuubi emerged, because the real reason was way too embarrassing. He couldn't think of a lie however; at least not a lie that wouldn't hurt Naruto. Having Kyuubi take over his body like that was a serious matter, and Sasuke knew that Naruto was having a hard time dealing with being the Kyuubi-container to begin with. Sure, it had been better over the years, but the trust Naruto got from the villagers was one that was easily broken. Sasuke hoped that he wouldn't have to come up with an explanation. Hopefully Naruto could tell them what had happened, and hopefully he wouldn't give Sasuke away. The Sasuke realized that he wouldn't mind if it came out that he had transformed into a rabbit just to seduce Naruto. As long as Naruto had a good explanation why he had…

Sasuke was rambling in his head, and his head was resting in the grass. When had he stopped? When had he fallen to the ground and how long had he been there? Sasuke tried to push himself up, but everything blurred together and he fell down again. The hid he had gotten to his head was probably more serious than he first had thought. He would just rest for awhile, and then he would continue into the village.

Just a little while...

* * *

Sasuke recognized the hospital when he woke up. He had woken up in this room, or a room similar to this one, many times before. He was alone in the room, and he called out for a nurse who promised to fetch someone who could answer his questions. After less than a minute, the Hokage walked into the room and stopped next to his bed.

"Naruto-" Sasuke started, but Tsunade cut him off.

"We've found Naruto, and he's okay. Much better than you were when Kiba found you. They will all be here in a little while, so be patience."

Sasuke wasn't patience, and when the room at last was filled with people he was really annoyed. Tsunade was there, along with Naruto (who seemed to do rather well), Kiba and his filthy animal, Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi who leaned against the doorway. Sakura sat down in Sasuke's bed and gave him a small examination, and the Hokage spoke up when it grew quiet. Sasuke had a hard time staying awake, but he tried to concentrate as good as possible when she talked.

"For awhile, we've been dreading that the Akatsuki is planning to attack Konoha, and they've actually already started. Most of the things they've done have not been severe, but meant as a warning. We think it was them who were behind the attack to the tower five months ago, and shortly after we were sent a threatening letter from the leader. The month later they blew up a building in the middle of the city where one person died, who we believe was the spy, and several of our best ninjas was currently in the place at the attack. No one died. Then, some unknown person attacked the whole Hyuuga family, and since the whole clan was beaten up but no one can tell who it was, we can only guess that it was the work of the Akatsuki. It's been quiet for awhile, but this afternoon they attacked Naruto. Somehow they managed to trigger the Kyuubi and lure him out, and this is a serious matter."

Oh, Sasuke had completely missed that Akatsuki had been this close al….oh. Fuck. Double fuck. This wasn't good enough. Panic seeped through him in a second, and his stomach slowly flipped inside his stomach. This was really bad. Super bad. Fucking baaad.

"After we found Naruto, Kiba found Sasuke a kilometer away, and we think that they either attacked Sasuke themselves of that they used Kyuubi to attack Sasuke. It seems to be the latter, regarding the wounds on Sasuke. Naruto can't remember a thing from the time that he was over powered by Kyuubi." Naruto stepped closer into the group of people.

"The last thing I remember before Kyuubi took over was a weird animal with a massive amount of chakra."

Sasuke pulled the blanket closer to his face in a lame attempt to hide. He was panicking really badly right now. He probably should tell them that he was the one behind everything, but that would be awful. He simply didn't dare, and remained silent while he continued to listen.

"We planned a mission where we are going to look for Uchiha Itachi, who we think can give us the right information, seeing as he is a Konoha ninja and Sasuke's brother. We are not sure about his true intentions, but in the last two years we've come over valuable information about him and hopefully he will co-operate. Therefore, the mission will continue as planned, but we will advance it to next week instead. Naruto, I want you to go on the mission together with Sasuke, and Kakashi, Ino and Kiba will go with you. I know it is a risk to send the pair of you, but I believe you can handle it for the safety of Konoha." With those words, the meeting seemed to be over. Tsunade and Kakashi walked out of the room and Naruto gave Sasuke a reassuring look before he hurried after them, with Ino and Sakura closely behind.

The last one leaving was Kiba and that disgusting dog of his. Kiba turned in the doorway and gave Sasuke a nasty smirk. Sasuke felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

"I will keep quiet about this Uchiha," he sneered. "But I want something in return."

Kiba left, but Sasuke didn't relax.

This was going straight way to hell, that was for sure.

* * *

**To be continued**

_Don't forget to review! Partly because it makes me feel really great, but mostly because then I'll know if my fictions is appreciated. __Thank you!_

___|  
__|  
_v


End file.
